Marketing
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: HIATUS INDEFINIDO Lily y James eran el estandarte de la lucha contra Voldemort. ¿Estarán dispuestos Harry y Ginny a simular un romance solo para mantener alto el ánimo del mundo mágico? NOTA IMPORTANTE!
1. Estrategia de Venta

**Marketing**

**Capítulo 1: Estrategia de venta**

Se miró al espejo. El desordenado cabello azabache, los lentes de vidrio redondo resbalándosele por la punta de la nariz, la _viva imagen de su padre_, como se habían encargado de hacérselo saber todos y cada uno de los magos y brujas que se habían cruzado en su camino desde que, ocho años atrás, había comenzado su vida en el mundo mágico. Igual a James Potter, en todos todos los rasgos, excepto en uno: los grandes y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda que había heredado de su madre, Lily Evans. "_La metáfora perfecta de cómo Lily se había metido tan profundo en James como para cambiarlo de raíz, incluso físicamente" _le había dicho Sirius _(forever alive!)_ en esa noche de borrachera para celebrar el cumpleaños número diecisiete (y la mayoría de edad) de su "ahijado favorito", como había dicho entre hipidos, y de nada había servido que Harry le recordara que él era su ÚNICO ahijado… Sonrió, recordando ese momento grato, y con un chasquido de los dedos (_magia sin varita! Ie!)_ nubló el espejo, pues, exceptuando esta, cada vez que lo veía, su reflejo le traía el recuerdo de preocupaciones amargas…

Porque no, no bastaba con ser "El Elegido", "el-niño-que-vivió", el único que podía derrotar al Innombrable, el que llevara el peso del destino del mundo mágico sobre las espaldas y largos etcéteras, no, ahora_, también_, tenía que ser el "_Mago soltero más codiciado_", elegido durante la última edición- aniversario de la revista "Corazón de Bruja". ¡Maldición!

El moreno se despeinó, gesto con el que pretendía demostrar su impotencia, pero solo logró desordenar aún más su cabello rebelde, acentuando ese aire entre tierno y seductor del hombre recién levantado.

¿Qué le encontrarían las brujas de atractivo, pensó. Si él no tenía nada de particular, nada que los demás no tuvieran, salvo, claro está, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, y una profecía oscura y un destino funesto sobre sus hombros, lo cual, según él, al menos, no podía ser acicate para nadie…

Con este pensamiento sombrío en la cabeza, se desparramó en la primera silla que se le cruzó en el camino. En cualquier otro momento, se hubiera consolado yendo a despertar a Ron a almohadonazos, o con una buena jarra de agua fría, pero era sábado y, como era costumbre, el pelirrojo se había levantado temprano (único momento de la semana en el que era posible arrancarlo de entre las sábanas antes de las 9 de la mañana, cosa que no se lograba ni cuando él y Potter eran llamados con urgencia del ministerio) y había huido a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Hermione. Suspirando, convocó una tableta de chocolate, a ver si al menos el azúcar le levantaba el ánimo, pero lo que recibió fue la mirada suspicaz de los ojos amarillos de una lechuza parda. Estiró la mano y tomó la carta que esta llevaba atada a la pata, para luego darle una palmadita en la cabeza, indicándole que partiera, que ya no la necesitaba. Había vislumbrado un sello oficial en el sobre y, sucediera lo que sucediera, NO pensaba responder. Hoy era su día libre, ¿Qué, acaso era tan imprescindible que no podían arreglárselas ni un día sin su presencia? Ni hablar, por una vez, se dedicaría un día a si mismo, aunque solo fuera para deprimirse por lo monótono y rutinario de su vida personal…

Desdobló el papel, y le echó una ojeada, reconociendo la tinta esmeralda característica de Hogwarts y la letra llena de florituras del director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Tomó aliento y comenzó a leer:

_Querido Harry:_

_Lamento interrumpirte en tu día libre, pero tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar contigo. No puedo dejarlo a tu decisión, así que espero que estés más o menos decentemente vestido._

_A.D._

Los ojos esmeraldas no habían acabado de apreciar los adornos barrocos de las dos últimas iniciales cuando el moreno sintió un conocido tirón en el estómago. Luego de un par de segundos, aterrizó sin aspavientos en la oficina del Director de Hogwarts, puesto que con los años y la práctica, había aprendido a viajar en traslador con un poco más de corrección.

- Buenas tardes, señor- saludó cortésmente, puesto que, a pesar de que se había graduado dos años atrás, jamás se había hecho a la idea de llamar al anciano y poderoso hechicero por su nombre de pila.

El hombre le respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Siéntate Harry, por favor- le dijo, indicándole una silla del lado contrario del escritorio, donde el moreno se apresuró a sentarse- lamento haberte arrancado tan bruscamente de la comodidad de tu hogar, pero debo…

Dumbledore se detuvo de repente, con la mirada fija en uno de los tantos relojes de arena que poblaban su despacho.

- ¿Usted debe que, señor?- lo interrogó Harry, sin percatarse de nada.

- Un instante, Harry, solo un instante - pidió el hombre. Luego, comenzó una cuenta regresiva en voz baja, apenas perceptible- _Tres… Dos… Uno…_

En el mismo preciso instante en que el hombre pronunció la palabra "_cero",_ el despacho se pobló de otra nube de humo, entre la cual apareció, esta vez, sino un hechicero azabache, una bruja pelirroja.

Ginebra Weasley salió de la nube tosiendo, y agitando la mano, para alejar el humo de sus ojos castaños.

- Buen día, profesor- saludó. Ella tampoco podía abandonar la _mala_ costumbre- ¿Me precisaba?

- Que poca educación, Ginebra- la reprendió el hombre.

- ¿Por q…?- comenzó ella, pero en ese momento se percató de la presencia del muchacho y una sonrisa enorme iluminó su rostro juvenil- ¡Harry!- exclamó, al tiempo que corría a abrazarlo.- Ey, bonito pijama.

Con las mejillas del color del pelo de ella, Harry se percató de que aún vestía el pijama rojo con snitches doradas que Hermione le había regalado para su último cumpleaños. Abochornado, y fulminando al hombre con la mirada por no haberle avisado antes, a lo que este solo respondió ampliando su sonrisa, chasqueó los dedos, y ahora vestía una sencilla túnica negra.

- Excelente, Harry- lo felicitó Dumbledore- Te estás volviendo un maestro.

- Gracias, profesor- fue la humilde respuesta de él.

- ¿Un maestro? ¿En que?- preguntó la pelirroja, desconcertada.

- Magia sin varita- respondieron ambos hombres, casi a coro.

- Ah, comprendo. ¿Muy útil para un duelo, Harry?

- Y quizás también para otras cosas, Gin…- respondió él, guiñándole un ojo de manera atrevida, haciéndola ruborizar. Estaba coqueteándole descaradamente, delante de Dumbledore y todo, y lo sabía, pero un extraño impulso lo había empujado a eso, y ahora no podía parar.

Ella entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, entendiendo y aceptando el desafío.

- Aja. Quizás, algún día, cuando necesites a alguien con quien practicar las "_100 utilidades de la magia sin varita",_ yo pueda ayudarte…- le siguió el juego ella.

- Gracias, tendré en cuenta tu propuesta, y no dudes de que lo haré bien gustoso…

El anciano carraspeó.

- Aún estoy aquí, ¿saben?- les recordó, provocando que ambos se pusieran de color carmesí, aunque Dumbledore no se veía ni molesto ni ofendido, sino divertido, y hasta incluso un poco… ¿aliviado?. El anciano invitó a la joven a sentarse con un gesto de la mano, para luego entrelazar los dedos de ambas manos, formando una cómoda almohadilla para su barbilla. Los jóvenes se sentaron, no muy distantes el uno del otro, y dirigiéndose miradas de reojo, pero increíblemente intensas, de vez en cuando.- Bien, Harry…- comenzó el hombre- ¿compromiso amoroso de algún tipo?

El rostro del joven adquirió un tono rojo tan brillante que competía con el cabello de Ginebra, mientras ella lo miraba, burlona.

- N… n... no, señor, al menos que yo me haya enterado…- respondió por fin.

- Ginebra- volvió el anciano a la carga- ¿puedes responder?

- ¿Si Harry tiene o no varias novias desperdigadas por el mundo? Sinceramente, no, no puedo- la joven soltó una carcajada fresca, casi infantil- No. Terminé con Dean hace dos meses. Era un imbécil.- respondió, sin asomo de pena o dolor.

- Bien,- prosiguió el mago- zanjado este asunto, puedo proceder a explicarles mi _plan_- los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas nerviosas ante el uso de esa palabra en particular- Conocerán que, diecinueve años atrás...

_(Flash Back)_

- _¡Mira, ahí van los Potter!_

- _Quién pudiera ser James para poder acariciar aunque solo fuera una vez esa melena rojo encendido, ¿no es cierto?_

- _Ni que lo digas… pero… están hechos el uno para el otro… no puedo imaginarme a la pelirroja sin el moreno, ni viceversa._

- _Si, tienes razón… supongo que son nuestro emblema… el corazón de la resistencia, el estandarte de nuestra esperanza…_

- _Si… aún no sé como aún pueden amarse tan intensamente en los tiempos que corren…_

- _Si, es cierto, pero, de algún modo… ¿no te inspiran ganas de amar, reír, soñar, vivir? ¿no te parece que, al verlos, te das verdadera cuenta de por qué estamos luchando, y que realmente hay un buen motivo para ello?_

_(Fin Flash Back)_

El moreno se enjugó los ojos, emocionado hasta las lágrimas, pero empecinado en que nadie notara este arrebato de sensibilidad que la descripción tan llana y sincera del amor de sus padres le había provocado. La pelirroja, sin embargo, le apoyó una mano en la pierna y se la apretó suavemente, demostrándole su apoyo incondicional (gesto que el hombre mayor no pudo dejar de notar) ya que a veces ella podía leer tan bien en él como en un libro abierto.

Pero Harry, hombre al fin y, como tal, terco hasta las últimas consecuencias, hizo caso omiso de la mano de Ginebra, como no queriendo aceptar su debilidad, y le preguntó al hombre mayor con voz fría:

- ¿A qué viene esto, señor?

Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, mago poderosísimo y temido incluso por el mismísimo Voldemort, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase y tantos otros títulos que ni siquiera él lograba recordar, volvió a cruzar las manos y apoyo en ellas su barbilla, mirando a los jóvenes de manera suspicaz.

- Te habrán dicho, Harry, que eres increíblemente parecido a tu padre.

Potter no quería parecer grosero, pero no pudo evitar que su voz sonara un poco irritada al contestar:

- Si, señor. Todo el tiempo.

El hombre asintió.

- Pero no creo que muchos te hayan dicho, Ginebra, que tu parecido con Lilian Evans es también muy notable.

Ginny se puso del color de las amapolas y ocultó la cara entre las manos, evitando mirar a Harry, quien de repente se vio oportunamente interesadísimo en la decoración del cielorraso.

Dumbledore sonrió.

- La altura, la contextura física, el tono de piel, las facciones, incluso en el carácter me arriesgo a decir que hallo ciertas similitudes… y eso sin mencionar el cabello… ese tan peculiar rojo oscuro, la mata de rizos espesos…

Harry, asombrado, dejó de mirar el techo cuando se dio cuenta de la gran verdad que había en las palabras de Dumbledore. ¡Como no se había dado cuenta antes! Es decir, cada vez que veía a Ginny, sobre todo desde que esta se había asentado de manera definitiva en su cuerpo de mujer, sentía un chispazo de reconocimiento, una especie de peculiar _dejá vu, _pero _jamás _se le hubiera ocurrido relacionarlo con su madre…

- Y, en honor a este gran parecido, tengo que pedirles un _gran_ favor.

El moreno se puso a la defensiva al escuchar estas palabras. La última vez que Albus Dumbledore le había pedido un "_pequeño_" favor, Harry había terminado como Supervisor del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio, así que no quería imaginarse lo que él consideraría un "gran" favor.

- Necesito que sean pareja.

La pelirroja no pudo controlarse, y soltó una carcajada.

- Es una broma, ¿no es cierto?

El hombre se acomodó las gafas de montura de media luna.

- Jamás he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida, Ginebra.

Las risas de la joven cesaron de inmediato.

- ¿Está hablando en serio, Harry?- Ginebra se volteó a ver al moreno, para ver si él coincidía con ella en que Albus Dumbledore había enloquecido, pero Potter no la miro, herido en lo más profundo de su amor propio al ver como había reaccionado ella ante la posibilidad de ser su "novia".

- ¡Oh, Merlín, está hablando en serio!- la pelirroja agachó la cabeza un instante, meditativa, para volver a alzarla a los pocos segundos, con los ojos brillantes.- Explíquese- exigió.

- Necesito que sean una pareja- repitió- aunque no es necesario que sea real, claro esta,- se apresuró a aclarar- sino tan solo en apariencia. Necesito que sean una imagen pública.

- ¿ Por qué?- interrogó Weasley.

El anciano suspiró.

- ¿Tienen mi recuerdo en mente, cierto?- ambos jóvenes asintieron.- Se acercan tiempos oscuros, chicos. Mejor dicho, los tiempos oscuros nos pisan los talones, y ya no estamos en condiciones de escapar de ellos. Estamos entre la espada y la pared. Y necesitamos que la comunidad mágica en su totalidad nos apoye, pero no lo harán sino tienen un líder natural, una imagen fuerte detrás de la cual nuclearse. Yo ya estoy viejo para liderar a las masas. Ustedes son perfectos para cumplir ese papel. Jóvenes, fuertes, poderosos, líderes por naturaleza… solo faltaría un "_enamorados"_ en la lista para que vuestro currículum fuera perfecto. Pero, gracias a Merlín, eso es fácilmente solucionable.

- Esta bien claro por qué quiere a Harry, después de todo él es "el Elegido", pero… ¿y por qué yo?- preguntó la pelirroja en un susurro, aunque su voz ya no demostraba ni un ápice de la hilaridad, la ira o el asombro de unos instantes atrás.

- Es sencillo, Ginebra. Las masas tienen memoria colectiva, y James y Lily Potter son dos estandartes que quedarán grabados a fuego por siempre en la memoria de la comunidad mágica. Un Potter y una pelirroja es una fórmula que funcionó y volverá a funcionar a la perfección.

Se hizo silencio por un instante, que fue finalmente roto por Ginebra.

- Es _brillante_- sentenció la pelirroja, con los ojos encendidos.

Albus Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- Muchas gracias, Ginebra.

- Un segundo- interrumpió el moreno, molesto porque lo hubieran dejado olímpicamente fuera de la conversación- Ginny y yo _no_ podemos ser pareja, ni siquiera de ficción.

La pelirroja lo miró, boquiabierta.

- ¿Y puede saberse porque no? Yo no me opongo- aclaró.

- Porque Voldemort te usaría como carnada.

- No te preocupes, Harry- se apresuró a intervenir Dumbledore- Ginebra estaría custodiada día y noche por los miembros más eficientes de la Orden, y su seguridad sería declarad asunto de máxima importancia del Ministerio.

- ¿Lo ves?- se burló Weasley, pero al ver que el moreno estaba a punto de continuar protestando, decidió cambiar de táctica. Se acercó a Harry y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, mientras jugueteaba con los primeros botones de su camisa y lo miraba con cara de pucherito.- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Soy demasiado poca cosa para ti? ¿Tan fea te parezco que ni siquiera me darías un par de besos en público para subirle el ánimo a la comunidad mágica?

Harry intentó responder, pero su cerebro no era capaz de articular una sola palabra coherente, no mientras el contacto de la piel de su pecho con la yema de los dedos de Ginny le siguiera provocando esa clase de placenteros escalofríos, por lo tanto, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. La pelirroja, con una sonrisa de triunfo de oreja a oreja, se levantó y regresó a su asiento, contoneando seductoramente las caderas y balanceando su largo cabello rojo oscuro.

- Bien- sonrió Dumbledore- asunto solucionado, supongo.

_Dejá vu: _voz francesa que quiere decir "ya visto"; se utiliza para nombrar a esos instantes en los que tenemos la sensación de que ya vivimos un momento en particular de nuestras vidas.

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal la idea? Déjenme sus comentarios para ver si sigo con esto o no, y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "Testeo de Mercado"!


	2. Testeo de Mercado

**Notas Iniciales:**

Miles de disculpas por el retraso. No tengo ninguna excusa, excepto aquellas que se le puedan achacar a la demora ocasionada por los 1.567.894.342.744 virus que abruman a mi computadora. Espero, sin embargo, que el capítulo sepa justificarla. Miles de gracias por sus reviews, son lo que me da ánimo para seguir escribiendo; me gustaría contestar uno por uno, pero ya todos sabemos las restricciones a este respecto. Me encantaría, sin embargo, que si alguno quiere mantener alguna clase de conversación conmigo, me escriba a mi e-mail: o a (no se molesten en agregarme al MSN, porque esa es otra cosa que los LINDOS virus no me permiten abrir)

**Capítulo 2: Testeo de Mercado**

No, no y no. Simplemente no.

Es la hermanita menor de tu mejor amigo, la mejor amiga de tu mejor amiga, la…

¡BASTA!

¡Es Ginny y punto! ¡Eso debería ser motivo suficiente! ¡Esas cinco letras deberían bastarte!; Esas cinco bonitas letras formando ese dulce nombre apocopado deberían alcanzarte para no pensar de ninguna manera en ella como prospecto de tu mujer ideal, de esa hada de pelo cobrizo con la que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida…

¡ARG!

¿Por qué, tres horas atrás, antes de siquiera tener noción de que iba a recibir esa fatídica carta de Albus Dumbledore, ni un solo pensamiento de esta clase se le había cruzado por la cabeza? ¿Por qué, de repente, la sorpresiva posibilidad de que debían ser una pareja no le parecía tan horriblemente espeluznante como debería?

Un momento. _¿"Debían_", había dicho? ¿Quién les había dicho que debían hacer nada? Dumbledore solo les había presentado el plan como una posibilidad, como una idea alocada fruto de una noche turbulenta, nada más. Entonces, como muy claro había quedado, Harry y Ginny no iban a tener que involucrarse en algo que a los dos les causara pavor siquiera pensar. Aunque, al parecer, ella encontraba la idea más que muy conveniente…

Un segundo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Dumbledore se los había pedido, y no importaba si lo había hecho de forma dulce, sonriente y sumisa. Harry, a lo menos, le tenía _mucho_ más miedo al mago de larga barba blanca que a Voldiverruga y haría _cualquier_ cosa que él le pidiera, tirarse por un barranco incluido, mucho más involucrarse con una joven hermosa y divertida que…

¡MERLÍN!

No iba a pensar en ella como en una _mujer_, aunque lo fuera y con todas las letras, porque eso pondría en riesgo su integridad física a causa de seis celosísimos pelirrojos, pero, costara lo que costase, él y Ginebra Weasley debían ser una pareja.

La pelirroja llegó a su cuarto dando saltitos de alegría y subiendo de dos en dos escalones las escaleras de la Madriguera. Se tiró sobre su cama y se aseguró de poner un muy potente hechizo silenciador antes de permitir que su garganta estallara en un grito de la más pura alegría. Luego, se puso de pie, riendo a mandíbula batiente, y girando por la habitación de manera frenética.

Luego de 10 minutos de repetir concienzudamente esta rutina, y cuando Ginebra sentía que ya había dejado salir toda la adrenalina que le contaminaba la sangre y la respiración, aunque la felicidad pura aún seguía presente, se dejó caer en el suelo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y hundió su roja cabeza en un almohadón.

¡Merlín!

Por todos los dioses, no podía dar crédito a su inmensísima suerte.

Iba a hacer pareja con Harry Potter.

Iba a hacer pareja con Harry Potter, y aunque no fuera más que una farsa, no había nada que la hiciera más feliz en el mundo.

No iba a ser más que una farsa, pero por el comportamiento de Harry en el despacho de Dumbledore, casi pondría las manos en el fuego a que no le costaría ningún trabajo enredarlo de manera real.

Después de todo, Ginebra era una Weasley, y un Weasley **siempre** consigue lo que quiere…

Un segundo. ¿Quién había dicho que Harry Potter era lo que ella quería? Si no había sentido por él más que un flechazo, un enamoramiento fugaz, un arrobamiento de niña, una admiración de fanática, y hacia tiempo que había superado la fascinación que él le despertaba…

Después de todo, ahora no era más que uno de sus más queridos e íntimos amigos.

Pero… ¿a quién quería engañar? Si ni por un segundo podía dejar de mirarlo, si podía pasarse milenios enteros sumergida en sus ojos esmeralda, si se bebía con éxtasis todas y cada una de sus palabras, si le despertaba una ternura y una pasión descontroladas, si, en fin, a pesar de que todo hubiera comenzado como un simple pasatiempo de pequeña, con el tiempo, y cuando había llegado a conocer al Hombre (con hache mayúscula) que se ocultaba detrás de la leyenda, él se había convertido en el centro de su Universo y… ¿para qué negarlo? estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Ahora, y a pesar de lo que le costaba a su cerebro acostumbrarse a la idea de que _nuevamente_ estaría rondando a Harry Potter, románticamente hablando, ese no era el problema.

Él era el problema.

Él, y esa estúpida manía que el imbécil de Ronald le había metido en la cabeza de verla tan solo como a una hermanita menor.

Él, y ese conocimiento mutuo de que la relación que mantendrían sería solamente ficticia, por lo que el gran sentido de la honra y la nobleza que él poseía lo harían creer que cualquier situación comprometedora y extra-oficial en la que se vieran involucrados, sería una abusiva trasgresión.

La pelirroja no pudo reprimir una sonrisita maliciosa. Ya se encargaría ella de borrarle de la mente de una manera _irresistiblemente_ convincente todas esas absurdas y muy erradas ideas…

- ¿Estoy bien?

- Harry, considerando que me has hecho esa pregunta un promedio de veinte veces por minuto durante la última hora, creo que si vuelves a hacérmela durante la próxima semana, te arrancaré tus bonitos ojos verde esmeralda con un hierro candente y los utilizaré de brillantes para un par de pendientes. Después de todo, harían bonita combinación con mi cabello, ¿no crees?

El moreno tragó en seco, pero al fin de cuentas es hombre, y no se le pasó por la mente el dejar de protestar.

- Es que… no sé, Ginny… esto no me da muy buena espina…

La pelirroja suspiró y se dispuso a explicarle por decimoquinta vez en el día el porque de su decisión con un lenguaje sencillo y un hablar pausado y lento, como si se dirigiera a un niño muy pequeño y sin demasiadas luces.

- A ver, Harry, dime: ¿te gustaría enfrentarte de lleno a la comunidad mágica para decirles de sopetón que, de un día para el otro, somos pareja y estamos irremediablemente enamorados el uno del otro?

Potter la miró de manera consternada, y era evidente que estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no responderle un "_¿Estás loca o qué?"_ .

- Eso imagine- prosiguió Ginebra, impasible- ¿Realmente te sientes preparado para fingir un verdadero romance, con todo lo que eso implica, delante de una gran multitud que te cegara con los flashes y que te asediara a preguntas, cuando ni siquiera me has tomado de la mano?

Él abrió grandes los ojos verdes, sinceramente aterrorizado, y, sin detenerse a pensarlo, le tomó de manera inconsciente la mano derecha. Ella se limitó a sonreír.

- Muy dulce de tu parte Harry, pero eso no es más que otro punto a mi favor.

Harry suspiró, derrotado. Ella tenía terribles y poderosos argumentos a su favor, pero, de todos modos… Entonces, incapaz de aceptar la derrota, optó por el vil chantaje.

- Gi-nny- canturreó con voz aguda, logrando que ella se volteara a mirarlo con la ceja izquierda desaprobadoramente levantada- Gi-nny- prosiguió él, sin darse por aludido de que ella estaba a punto de golpearlo- ¿estás _absolutamente_ segura de que esto es _absolutamente_ necesario?

Ella, implacable, fría como el hielo y dura como el diamante, se volteó sin siquiera dirigirle una mísera mirada a su muy estudiada cara de cachorrito apaleado.

- Si, Harry, lo estoy. Me da igual lo que pienses, pues aunque hace un momento dijiste que no te sentías preparado, eres más voluble que un huracán, pero yo, a lo menos, no me siento lista para fingir un romance de un día para el otro. Necesito, mínimamente, un pequeño ensayo.

Derrotado, Potter decidió retomar el tema inicial de la conversación, que luego se había tornado en discusión.

- De acuerdo, Gin, tu ganas. Lo haremos. Pero… ¿tienes que ser delante de _ellos_?

Ella le dirigió una mirada un tanto cínica, y luego se hecho a reír de manera descarada. Finalmente, se acercó a él, lo besó con ternura en una mejilla, mientras le acariciaba la otra con dulzura, y le dio una palmadita alentadora en la espalda.

- ¿Delante de quienes, si no? Yo sé que tu puedes, Harry. Has sobrevivido a cosas peores, créeme. Ahora, toca la puerta.

El moreno se repaso mentalmente de pies a cabeza una vez más, reparando puntillosamente en el estado de su atuendo (un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa verde esmeralda) y en el de su rebelde cabello. Ginny le dirigió una miradita también, mitad de aprobación y mitad de ánimo. El moreno suspiró profundamente y, finalmente, se acercó a la puerta de caoba y llamó con energía, aunque no con demasiada convicción, a la casa de Hermione Granger.

- ¡RON!- se escuchó una voz femenina que provenía, decididamente, de alguno de los pisos superiores- Han tocado a la puerta.

- Ya lo oí, Hermione- protestó una voz, esta vez de hombre, y que ambos reconocieron como la del hermano mayor de Ginebra- Seré un infradotado, un machista, un retrógrada y todas esas palabras insultantes con las que me llamas cuando discutimos- la pelirroja no pudo contener una pequeña risita al escuchar esto- pero mi especie ha llegado a un grado de evolución _bastante_ similar al del hombre, al menos físicamente, y mi sentido del oído aún no está _tan_ menguado, ¿sabes?

- Lo que tu digas, _cariño_- la mujer, Hermione, evidentemente, solo imprimió un ligero dejo sarcástico en esta última palabra, pero Harry hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego a que más tarde le haría pagar con creces al pelirrojo el pequeño discursito.- Entonces, supongo que serías _tan_ amable de atender por mi. Tu hermana prometió presentarnos hoy a su nuevo novio, y no quiero hacerla esperar.

- ¿Es Ginny?

- ¿Tienes acaso otra hermana?- respondió la castaña, nuevamente sarcástica.

- No, al menos que yo sepa, y, si la tengo, no quiero saberlo. Pero si es Ginny, ni pienso molestarme en abrirle,- Harry casi y hasta podía ver a Ron acomodándose en uno de los cómodos sillones que Hermione utilizaba para estudiar- conoce muy bien el camino a la sala. Y si su estúpido enamoramiento por ese idiota se lo han hecho olvidar, supongo que su patético príncipe azul podría traerla en brazos, ¿no crees?

Tanto Ginny como Harry supieron con seguridad que esa había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. Aunque sus furiosos gritos evidentemente la precedían, ya se podían oír los retumbantes pasos de Hermione al bajar la escalera de manera arrolladora.

- ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, VAS A IR **YA** A ABRIRLE LA PUERTA A TU HERMANA, PORQUE SI NO TE JURO QUE YO…!

Pero nunca nadie supo que muerte lenta y dolorosa Hermione Jane Granger iba a infligir a su novio si no recibía a su hermana de manera apropiada, porque ese fue el preciso momento que Ginny eligió para empujar con suavidad la puerta, y entrar en la casa de su mejor amiga llevando a Harry de la mano.

Por un instante, tan solo por un breve segundo, Harry se sintió capaz de contemplar la escena de una manera objetiva, casi como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo y él los estuviera observando desde algún plano astral superior, independiente de todas las imposiciones, restricciones y prohibiciones a las que la moral encadena a un ser humano, y a las que la carne lo tientan a romper una y otra vez.

Pudo verlos a los cuatro.

Ron, tal como se lo imaginaba, estaba arrellanado en un sofá de cuero negro, con el suplemento deportivo de _El Profeta_ sobre las rodillas, ya que, evidentemente, lo había estado leyendo hasta que, la que podría haber sido llamada su esposa si ambos no sintieran un terror irracional a legalizar los papeles, lo había interrumpido. Aún no parecía ser del todo consciente de lo que significada que su hermana pequeña hubiera traído de la mano a su mejor amigo, y, por lo tanto, no había ninguna expresión reflejada en su rostro y no se podía atisbar ni un solo sentimiento similar a la furia en sus ojos de hielo.

Hermione, a dos escalones de llegar a la planta baja de su casa, vestida de manera sencilla, sin maquillar y con la cabellera más enmarañada que de costumbre, signo inequívoco de que había estado estudiando o, mejor dicho, sumergida en una montaña de libros hasta pocos segundas atrás, tenía las manos posadas en la cadera en un gesto tan similar al de la Señora Weasley que casi daba escalofríos, y aunque aún tenía la boca abierta, y la varita aún le sobresalía de un bolsillo, ya no miraba a su cuasi-marido de forma furibunda, si no que sus pupilas se habían dilatado al dirigirle una mirada absolutamente perpleja a la inesperada pareja que formaban sus dos mejores amigos.

Ginny, con una sonrisa casi triunfal iluminando su rostro pecoso, deslumbrante con su ceñido vestido celeste cielo, que acentuaba sus mejores atributos y acentuaba aún más, de ser eso posible, su especto de hada, miraba al menor de sus hermanos mayores y a su casi cuñada con picardía, mientras mantenía apretada entre las suyas blancas la mano morena del que era su novio "oficial", ya que no existía en todo el Universo una palabra más idónea para describir la peculiar relación que los unía.

Él, Harry, estaba en un estado de shock completo, y era la metáfora más precisa de la víctima indefensa encarcelada entre tres feroces y despiadados depredadores dispuestos a, cada uno a su manera y con sus propios métodos, destrozarlo en cualquier momento sin sentir ni un ápice de culpa.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza, y este repentino movimiento lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Y entonces, si antes el tiempo se había detenido, ahora todo pareció sumirse en una nube de confusión total, donde los acontecimientos se desarrollaban a tal vertiginosa velocidad que él no llegaba a hacerse plenamente consciente de cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, quedaron en su memoria pequeños retazos de recuerdos fugaces de aquellos casi angustiantes instantes: Hermione dando una exclamación de alegría y tirándose en los brazos de Ginny, que reía como si en ello se le fuera la vida; el suplemento deportivo de El Profeta resbalando lentamente del regazo de Ron, al perder este la capacidad de hacer fuerza con los dedos; la mirada incrédula, que fue tornándose en iracunda del pelirrojo; este mismo acercándose de manera amenazadora a su hermana pequeña, para luego comenzar a gritarle de manera descontrolada.

Entonces, la percepción de la realidad de Harry se acomodo un centésimo y todo volvió a la normalidad, solo que ahora se encontraba entre Ron y el nudo de brazos que formaban la castaña y la pelirroja, protegiendo con su cuerpo, de manera casi inconsciente, a esta última de la furia descomedida de su hermano mayor. El pelirrojo pareció tomar conciencia de sus actos al encontrar el obstáculo del cuerpo alto y musculoso de su mejor amigo en su camino, por lo que regresó al sillón donde había estado sentado hasta un par de minutos atrás, refunfuñando entre dientes.

La castaña, entonces, deshizo el abrazo en el que casi estaba estrangulando a Ginebra y, no sin dirigirle una larga mirada reprobadora a su novio y una pícara a su mejor amigo, tomó con su mano derecha una mano de Harry y con la izquierda una de la menor de la familia Weasley y los arrastró hasta la sala de estar. Instaló a Harry en el sillón más lejano de Ron posible, pues luego del desplazamiento casi reflejo que el moreno había hecho para proteger a Ginebra, parecía incapaz de moverse. Ginny se sentó con las piernas elegantemente cruzadas a su lado, mientras Hermione tomaba asiento en el sillón sobrante y hacia aparecer una tetera caliente, cuatro tazas con sus respectivas cucharas y platillos, la azucarera, la jarra de leche y un plato con las galletitas caseras que el día anterior les había enviado la Señora Weasley.

- Sírvanse, Harry, Ginny- ofreció, aunque casi sonó como una orden- ¿Té, Ronald?

El pelirrojo le dirigió una larga y fulminante mirada.

- Tomaré eso como un si.- lo ignoró absolutamente Granger- Necesitarás azúcar- añadió, casi más para si misma que para los demás, mientras le añadía la tercera cucharada sopera del endulzante elemento a la taza de su novio, que solía tomarlo natural.

Finalmente, tomó su propia taza, con un pase de varita le agregó un poco de limón y se cruzó de piernas de la misma aristócrata forma que la pelirroja.

- Bien, puedes comenzar, Ginebra- dijo, al cabo de unos minutos y varios sorbos a su té satisfactoriamente tibio- Supongo que tienes _muchas_ cosas que decirnos.

Nueva mirada colérica de Ron hacia su novia, que fue olímpicamente ignorada por esta.

- Pues, yo…- incluso la pelirroja estaba comenzando a sentirse insegura, molesta por la tensión del ambiente, cuyo aire estaba tan denso que casi podría cortarse con un cuchillo. El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y que a su cerebro se le escapara un "_Toma una cucharada de tu propia medicina, Gin"_- ¡Basta, Hermione!- explotó repentinamente la jovencita, ante el asombro de los otros tres presentes en la sala- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

La castaña la miró por unos instantes, y luego, sorpresivamente, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Oh, por todos los dioses, Ginny! ¡No has cambiado ni un poco! ¡Sigues siendo la misma pequeña irascible y apasionada de siempre!

La boca perfecta de Ginny se curvó en una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Y planeo seguir así por mucho tiempo más- aclaró.

Las orejas del pelirrojo habían comenzado a humear y su rostro se había vuelto casi del color de su cabello. Intentó entrometerse en la conversación, pero le costó una enormidad, porque las palabras le brotaban de la boca a borbotones y no era capaz de articular comprensiblemente ninguna de ellas. Luego de un par de minutos de intentarlo, se resignó y volvió a arrebujarse en su sillón, refunfuñando nuevamente.

- ¿Si, cariño?- lo interrogó Hermione, y Harry no pudo dejar de notar que una vez más le había impreso un dejo sarcástica a la palabra que debería de ser absolutamente melosa.- ¿Tienes algo fructífero que agregar a la conversación?

- Yo…- comenzó el pelirrojo, intentando organizar las ideas y así poder decir en orden jerárquico lo que pensaba de esa _aberración_- Yo… ¡No puedo creer que los estés avalando! ¡No puedo creer que estés avalando _esto_!

Ginny estaba a punto de ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a su hermano de una manera más que muy enérgica, y Harry se alegraba de que fuera a hacerlo, porque si no, se vería en la obligación de bajarle un par de dientes a su mejor amigo y, aunque no deseaba hacerlo, no solo la moral, si no su propio corazón lo instaban a hacerlo, cuando fue interrumpida en su espectacular ascenso del sillón por la mano de Hermione que, con un gesto, la exhortaba a quedarse sentada y dejar que ella se ocupara de esa _menudencia_.

Con los ojos brillantes y las manos nuevamente en las caderas, Hermione se acercó a su marido en la practica aunque no en la ley de una manera que solo podría ser descripta con la palabra "reptando". Se acercó a él lo más que pudo, y cuando el cuello masculino estuvo al alcance de su mano, sus dedos se crisparon de forma involuntaria, mientras Ronald tragaba en seco.

- ¿Qué es lo que no debo avalar, Ron?- le dijo al oído en un susurró frío que, sin embargo, fue perfectamente audible para Harry y Ginny.- ¿Qué es _eso_ que tanto oprobio te causa, Ronald? ¿Qué tu hermana o que tu mejor amigo sean felices?

Ronald luchó con uñas y dientes por defenderse, pero ya era tarde. Hermione ya lo tenía en sus redes.

- No, Mione, yo solo…- fue lo único que pudo murmurar antes de que la castaña estallara en un arrebato de furia digno de un howler.

- ¡¡¡¡¿Y ENTONCES QUIERES EXPLICARME EL PORQUE, MALDITO MACHISTA RETRÓGRADA- Ginny sonrió al reconocer las palabras que Ron antes había mencionada- NO LE PERMITES A TU HERMANA PEQUEÑA SER FELIZ! ¡¡¡¿QUÉ ACASO TIENES MIEDO DE QUE HARRY QUIERA LLEVÁRSELA A LA CAMA!- Potter se puso de todos los colores, y por la mente le paso la fugaz idea de que Hermione realmente podría haber obviado _eso_- ¡¡¡¡PUES TIENEN MI CONSENTIMIENTO TAMBIÉN PARA ESO, ¿SABES! ¡¡¡¡GINNY HACE TIEMPO QUE HA CUMPLIDO LOS BENDITOS DIECISIETE, Y YA NO NECESITA PEDIRLE PERMISO A NADIE SOBRE LO QUE DESEA HACER CON SU VIDA, Y MENOS A UN IMBÉCIL OBCECADO CABEZA DURA COMO TU, RONALD! ¡¡¡¡Y SI PUEDE, EN EL CAMINO, HACER FELIZ A MI MEJOR AMIGO, TANTO MEJOR, ¿ENTIENDES!

Ronald se quedó paralizado un par de segundos, mirándola atontado, hasta que se dio cuenta que se suponía que debía contestarle, y se apresuró a asentir repetidas veces con la cabeza.

- Y de todos modos,- dijo Hermione, recuperando la compostura y acomodándose detrás de la oreja un rebelde mechón castaño que se le había cruzado en la cara durante su atroz arrebato. Luego, regresó a su asiento, se sentó tan prolijamente como antes y tomó su taza de té, como si nada hubiera sucedido, o todo hubiese sido simplemente rutina- no debes preocuparte realmente. Ellos no están _verdaderamente_ juntos.

Por un momento, pareció que el tiempo volvía a detenerse, pero solo para que luego se sucedieran con mayor vertiginosidad las reacciones antes esta revelación explosiva, como las secuelas que va sembrando a su paso un sangriento huracán. Ginny, incapaz de comprender como su amiga los había descubierto, se giró de forma automática a ver a Hermione, que se examinaba las uñas como si no hubiera nada más interesante que ellas en ese momento Ron no era aún del todo conciente de la información que acababa de recibir, y, como ya le había sucedido una vez ese mismo día _(pobre Ron! Lo paso de un shock hepático al siguiente_), su rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión. Harry, en cambio, perdió el control de sus manos y dejó caer la taza de porcelana que sostenía entre estas, que fue a estrellarse directamente al piso de loza.

- _Reparo_- murmuró la castaña, arreglando el descuido de su mejor amigo. Observó la taza con cuidado. Su rostro expresaba un nivel de satisfacción incapaz de explicar con palabras, y todos sabían que eso no se debía a que su hechizo reparador había funcionado a la perfección.

- Hermione…- murmuró Ginny, comenzando así su imprecación- ¿Quieres decirme como recorcholis lo supiste?

Granger sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Entonces es verdad.

- ¿Cómo que "entonces es verdad"?- puso el grito en el cielo la pelirroja.

- Lo sospechaba, pero ahora no me queda ninguna duda

- ¡Dioses, Hermione!- le recriminó Ginny- ¡Me engañaste como a un bebe de pecho!

- Aja- asintió la castaña, sin siquiera un atisbo de falsa modestia.

- Pero, de todos modos…- interrumpió el moreno- ¿Cómo llegaste a tener esa sospecha?

Su "novia" lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Tu te callas- dijo, con una voz sibilante que habría hecho estremecer al mismo Dumbledore- Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, no te incumbe.

- Pero…- protestó el moreno, que fue violentamente interrumpido por la pelirroja.

- ¡¡¡DEBERÍAS HABERTE PREOCUPADO ANTES POR ESTA PRUEBA, SEÑOR "NO ME DIGNO A DECIR UNA PALABRA EN TODA LA VELADA"!

Potter estuvo a punto de refutar esa cruel afirmación, pero luego repasó mentalmente todos los hechos desde que habían llegado a la casa de sus mejores amigos, y se dio cuenta que ella había hablado en un sentido muy literal, y prefirió mantener cerrada su gran bocota.

- Bien, Hermione- prosiguió la menor Weasley, impasible- Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de explicarnos donde estuvo nuestra falla?

- ¡Oh, Ginny!- rió la castaña- ¡Intentando engañarme! ¡A mi! ¿Puedes explicarme por qué?

- Te lo explicaré luego- dijo la pelirroja, sin que se le moviera ni un pelo- Nuestros fallos, Mione- repitió.

- Número uno:- comenzó Hermione, indicando cada número con un nuevo dedo levantado- tú nunca me ocultarías algo tan importante como esto, no te hubieras aguantado.

- Un punto para Mione- susurró Ron.

- Número dos: Harry conoce perfectamente a Ron y hubiera buscado una manera mucho más sutil de darle una noticia como esta.

- Otro punto para ella- masculló Harry.

- _Match point._- agregó el pelirrojo.

- Y número tres: ¿crees que soy idiota? Si tu y Harry estuvieran de novios, y conociéndolos a ambos, sé que no se hubieran soltado un solo segundo de la mano, no hubieran perdido ni una sola oportunidad de refregarse el uno contra el otro, de acariciarse o besuquearse, de decirse cosas bonitas o mirarse empalagosamente a los ojos, ¿no crees?

- El último punto también es para ti, Hermione- agregó la pelirroja, algo sonrosada.

- _Game Over_. Hermione gana por _knock-out_.- finalizó Potter.

La pelirroja se dejó caer en el sillón, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. A los dos segundos, no pudo contenerse más y dejó escapar una larga y profunda carcajada.

- Soy una idiota, ¿no es cierto, Mione?

- No, Ginny, pero a veces te comportas como una- dijo la castaña, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el cabello rojo oscuro.

- Si lo sé. Aún no sé como se me pasó por la cabeza está tonta idea de que podría engañarlos.

- Yo te avise que…- se dispuso a dejar en alto su honor Harry.

- ¡¡¡TU TE CALLAS!- lo silenciaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo, dejándolo tan aterrorizado como si hubiera recibido un howler de la Señora Weasley recién sacado del horno.

La pelirroja volvió a reír, y, por un instante, pareció compadecerse del moreno, porque se acercó gateando a él y le posó un beso muy lento y muy dulce en la mejilla, mientras que con una mano le alborotaba el ya de por si rebelde cabello azabache.

- Pobrecito, Harry- murmuró, sin despegar sus labios de cereza de la morena mejilla de Potter- Tu no te mereces que te tratemos así, ¿no es cierto? Pobrecito Harry- repitió, mientras le cubría la cara de besos, sin estar del todo consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Bueno, había sido todo un día de recibir golpes, insultos y sobresaltos, pero al menos había valido la pena, pensó Harry, mientras gozaba de los ya conocidos escalofríos que le provocaba el roce de su piel contra la de la menor Weasley, solo que ahora estaban elevados a al décima potencia, ya que sus labios eran una parte de su cuerpo con la que él aún no había tenido demasiado contacto.

Ron miró a Hermione con la ceja izquierda levantado, interrogándola sobre ese inesperado intercambio físico entre su hermana menor y su menor amigo, que ni siquiera merecía el nombre de coqueteo descarado, pues no era más que un franeleo infame. Hermione se llevó un dedo a los labios, instándolo no solo al silencio, si no también a la inacción.

Casi cinco minutos después, o Ginny se dio repentina cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o recordó que no estaban solos, por lo que regresó a su lugar ligeramente ruborizada, pero con una pícara sonrisa en los labios y sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza.

- Bien, Ginny. ¿Me explicarás ahora el porque están fingiendo un romance?

Weasley suspiró. Esta iba a ser una _larga_ tarde.

- Hace diecinueve años, Lily y James Potter...

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Franeleo **no sé si en sus países tendrá el mismo significado, pero acá, en Argentina, "franelear" es un verbo utilizado para nombrar al contacto, los roces y las caricias cargadas de sensualidad y atracción que hay entre una pareja.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Intenté hacerlo más largo, pero fracasé estrepitosamente, espero sepan disculparme. Sé que hasta ahora solo ha habido diálogo, pero tengan paciencia, lo que pasa es que había que dar demasiadas explicaciones. No esperen demasiado pronto el próximo capítulo, pues aún ni siquiera sé de que va a , tengo varias ideas, pero ninguna me convence del todo:

Hermione y Ron dándoles clases a Ginny y a Harry sobre como ser "una pareja de verdad".

Harry y Ginny cumpliendo con una de las más aterradoras fases de este romance de ficción: la mudanza y la vida en pareja.

O simplemente, y porque no sé si las otras dos ideas serán lo suficientemente explotables como para dedicarles un capítulo entero, la presentación de Harry y Ginny a la comunidad mágica como pareja oficial.

Agradecería, eso si, que me dieran cualquier idea que se les pase por la cabeza, y si esa idea es un término, una frase, una oración, una palabra o lo que sea relacionadas con el marketing, la venta, el mercado, las compras, etc., se los agradeceré también.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

¡Gracias por leer!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella **


	3. Las tres P: Proceso de PreProducción

**Notas Iniciales:** Lamento la demora, no se pueden hacer a una idea de cuanto la lamento. De todos modos, no puedo evitarla. No puedo vivir para escribir, como lo hice en otros momentos de mi vida, y ya raramente me surgen largos tirones de historia sin detenerme siquiera a pensarlos (el final de este capítulo es una excepción, como lo es así también el final de una próxima historia titulada tentativamente "_Cobardía"_). He estado dedicándome más tiempo a mi misma, a mis escritos personales, a leer y a pasar con mis amigos. Por si esto fuera poco, la historia me está resultando dura de roer. La idea está, la maravillosa creatividad existe, pero se niega a tomar forma concreta. Hay que moldearla con cuidado, con dedicación, para que quede coherente ahora y con miras a que siga coherente en cinco capítulos más, pues esta es una carrera más de resistencia que de velocidad y, sinceramente, soy una novata en este estilo y no estoy acostumbrada. El humor no surge siempre fácil, además, y esta historia, tiene, debe tener humor, pues de otro modo esta trama estrafalaria quedaría ridícula, por no decir patética. Sé que muchos de ustedes deben estar pensando que no les digo esto más que para sacármelos de encima, o que que les importa si yo tengo problemas con la historia, mientras puedan leerla y les siga agradando. Pues bien, estos últimos tienen razón, así que ¡a seguir leyendo y dejen reviews!

**Aclaración:** recibí un par de comentarios acerca de la naturaleza algo (¿algo?) violenta de Hermione, y tengo un par de cosas que decir al respecto. Primero, soy mujer y soy muy feminista, y aunque no lo quiera, se me escapan a veces esos detalles. Dos, creo que Hermione siempre ha tenido esa capacidad latente de mantener a "sus chicos" (y me refiero tanto a Ron como a Harry) a raya de la manera que más se le de la gana, solo había que permitirle explotarla. Tercero, quizás me extralimite, pero recuerden que esto es una comedia y espero que me dispensen con benevolencia estos excesos grotescos en el carácter de mis personajes. La Hermione de este capítulo es igual de manipuladora y dominante, pero algo menos violenta y más sensual. Quizás les guste más. Y cuarto y último, aunque fuera excesivo, ¿no era muy divertido?

**Capítulo 3:**

**Las tres P: Proceso de Pre-Producción**

Harry se restregó los ojos a fricción, rogando porque todo lo que estaba viendo fuera tan solo una ilusión óptica, un espejismo o quizás un mal sueño. Pero no. Al volver a abrir sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, y para sufrimiento del moreno, todo seguía exactamente igual que antes.

¿Cómo era que habían llegado a esa situación? ¿Qué conjunción astral les había jugado en contra? ¿Qué ente divino adverso (y Harry podía pensar en unos cuantos que habían marcado toda su existencia) les había sido desfavorable? ¡Ah si! Ahora ya lo recordaba. La pequeña dríade Ginebra Weasley, que ahora estaba sentada a su lado, con su rostro pecoso distorsionado en una mueca que, si bien Harry entendió como desagrado y contrariedad, era más bien de concentración, los había arrastrado a ambos a esta circunstancia. Y, sin embargo, no podía estar enojado con ella. No cuando se veía tan hermosa. Harry le dirigió una mirada arrobada, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y girar rápidamente la cabeza. Ella era la culpable de todo. Ella los había empujado ahí. Ella…

_(Flash Back Harry)_

- … _y entonces, simularemos ante el mundo mágico ser una pareja. ¿Alguna duda?- finalizó la pelirroja su larga exposición._

_Tanto el pelirrojo como la castaña se la quedaron mirándola, boquiabiertos._

- _¿Y eso les parece normal?- acabó por animarse a preguntarles Ron, en un susurro apenas audible._

_Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada. Luego, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo._

- _Discúlpame, Ron,- dijo Harry, sin saber si lo decía por llamar la atención o era una mala pasada de su subconsciente por la culpa que él sentía de haber "traicionado" a su mejor amigo- ¿pero te atreverías tu a negarte a algo que Dumbledore te ha pedido?_

_Esta vez fueron Ron y Hermione quienes intercambiaron una mirada, solo que esta fue mucho más nerviosa._

- _Claro que no, Harry- respondió finalmente la castaña, en lugar de su casi marido._ (NA: Deina Black, me hiciste reír muchísimo con eso de que Hermione es la "casi señora" de Ron)

- _Bien, espero que ahora nos comprendan y puedan perdonarnos- continuó Ginny, pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de que la disculpa había sonado demasiado solemne para estar dirigida a su hermano y su mejor amiga, e inmediatamente lo recompuso con un- ¡oh, sus_ _Excelencias!_

_La castaña le dirigió un almohadonazo que le dio de lleno en la cara y que sirvió, también, para hacer callar al moreno, que ya se estaba riendo entre dientes._

- _¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo profundamente enamorado que estoy de ti, cariño?- le preguntó Ron, radiante._

- _Varias- fue la respuesta de la castaña- pero nunca me viene mal oírlo nuevamente._

- _Te amo- susurró el pelirrojo y se acercó a besarla en los labios con dulzura._

_En eso estaban, cuando fueron interrumpidos por un violento ruido de arcadas a sus espaldas. La pareja se volteó a mirar, sin despegarse el uno del otro más que lo estrictamente necesario. _

- _Lamento interrumpirlos, tortolitos, pero creo que si esto se vuelve más empalagoso, vomitaré- amenazó Ginebra._

_Su hermano y su mejor amiga la ignoraron olímpicamente y siguieron besándose como si estuvieran en su primer noviazgo y no llevaran ya tres años juntos. La pelirroja se llevó un dedo a la boca y simuló vomitar en su taza de te. Harry le respondió con una sonrisa apaciguadora._ (Puso "carita de circunstancia", diría Car).

- _Bien- dijo por fin Hermione, luego de cinco minutos pegada a los labios de Ron como si ella estuviera clamando por aire y él le estuviera dando respiración boca a boca.- Creo que alguien necesita ayuda._

- _Ustedes- refunfuñó Ginny, de mal humor._

_La castaña le dirigió una mirada sardónica._

- _Muy graciosa Ginny, pero no.- la corrigió Granger sin inmutarse.- Creo que son ustedes quienes necesitan ayuda._

_La pelirroja y el moreno intercambiaron una mirada._

- _¿Ayuda? ¿Nosotros?- preguntaron, casi al unísono. _

_Hermione sonrió._

- _Será más fácil incluso de lo que creí- murmuró, más para si misma que para ellos. Luego, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a dirigirse a sus interlocutores.- Si, ustedes necesitan ayuda. ¿Y quién mejor que Ron y yo para brindárosla? _

_Ambas mujeres parecieron intercambiar una mirada que, si bien el moreno no pondría las manos en el fuego por eso, parecía de complicidad y, ¿por qué no, picardía._

- _¡Oh, si, Mione!- acabó diciendo la pelirroja, esfumado por arte de magia su fastidio de un momento atrás- ¡Ayúdennos a ser una pareja!_

_(Fin Flash Back Harry)_

Ahora, y pese a lo que ambos se habían negado a ser partícipes de esa locura y a todos los tormentos (físicos y mentales) con los que la menor Weasley había amenazado a la unigénita Granger, él y Ginny no eran más que vanas marionetas en las manos de Hermione.

Hermione lo miró brevemente y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisita que amenazaba con convertirse en carcajada. Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley estaban sentados enfrente suyo, y la castaña sabía que cualquier medio de comunicación gráfica daría _lo que fuese_ por una foto de ambos en esas fachas.

Harry, despatarrado en la silla, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca clásica, que hubiera estado completamente abierta si Hermione no le hubiera amarrado una corbata gris al cuello, refunfuñaba, mientras los anteojos le caían por la punta de la nariz y miraba de manera acusadora a la pelirroja, aunque cada tanto no podía ocultar un brillo de admiración en su mirada. Pese a que estaba utilizando un típico uniforme colegial, este no le daba un aspecto más infantil, sino que lo hacía lucir incluso un poco más mayor de los 19 años que tenía.

Ginebra tenía las piernas prolijamente cruzadas e intentaba penetrar con suma concentración en las profundidades del cerebro de la castaña. Vestía, ella también, una blusa blanca, pero en su caso no había corbata, y llevaba abiertos los dos primeros botones de una manera alborotadamente provocadora, y una (mini)falda escocesa en la gama del gris.

"_Para que sientan que han vuelto a Hogwarts y presten más atención"_ les había dicho la castaña, pero se había abstenido de decir que Ginny se veía muy seductora e increíblemente irresistible con su atuendo de colegiala, y que no era más que un pequeño favor que le estaba haciendo a su casi-cuñada. Le hizo un guiño, esperando que ella comprendiera, y al parecer así fue, porque Ginny no pudo reprimir una risita algo perturbadora, que tuvo que ser contenida de inmediato, porque Harry le estaba dirigiendo una mirada un tanto extraña.

- ¡Ya llegué!- se escuchó una voz masculina desde la entrada.

- Entra, cariño, aún no hemos empezado.

Ron entró en la sala, haciendo gala de compostura al no proferir ningún comentario acerca del aspecto que presentaban su hermana menor y su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, y pese a la delicadeza que había demostrado a este respecto, fue recibido con una mirada furibunda de parte de Ginny.

- ¿Se puede saber donde demonios te habías metido?

Ron y Hermione se miraron, pero fue un roce tan fugaz que Harry llegó a creer que incluso lo había imaginado. Ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta, Ronald se acercó a su hermana y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días a ti también, hermanita.

- Buenos serán para ti- refunfuñó la pelirroja, molesta, aunque Harry creyó descubrir que intercambiaba un guiño con la unigénita Granger.

Ron miró a su casi mujer con las cejas inquisitivamente levantadas, incapaz de comprender esa extravagante situación, pero ella se limitó a sonreírle, bajar la mirada y negar levemente con la cabeza, absteniéndose de darle más información.

- Pues bien chicos, ha comenzado la hora de vuestra instrucción.

Y ahí, en ese preciso instante, y antes incluso de que toda esa locura comenzara, se presento el primer inconveniente.

Ronald había buscado un oscuro rincón al sentirse un actor de más en ese escenario, o quizás el único cuerdo en ese cuadro grotesco de demencia, puesto que no estaba bien informado de lo que allí estaba sucediendo. Y, de ese mismo rincón, ante las palabras de Hermione, había surgido un bufido de desaprobación.

Granger aspiró profundo, inclino graciosamente su lindo rostro y miro a ese hombre con el que compartía su vida, sin poder catalogarlo en otra definición que no fuera un extraño limbo entre novio y marido, con un exagerado movimiento de pestañas.

- ¿Ron?- interrogó, con las voz tan sedosa que hizo que a Harry se le pararan los pelitos de la nuca. Él _conocía_ esa voz. Y no presagiaba _nada_ bueno.

- ¡Esto es ridículo, Mione!- espetó de pronto el hombre.- ¡El amor no puede ni debe enseñarse!

- No voy a enseñarles amor, Ron- y sus labios gesticularon de manera extrañada algo que parecía un "_no lo necesitan_"- sino a comportarse como una pareja.

- ¿Una pareja? ¿Una pareja?- replicó el pelirrojo, evidentemente alterado- ¿Quién puede enseñarles como _debe_ comportarse una pareja?

- Yo, por supuesto- respondió la castaña con voz sibilante.

Tanto Harry como Ginny seguían con miradas atentas a uno y otro interlocutor, como si estuvieran presenciando un interesantísimo partido de tenis.

- ¡Nadie puede decirles como debe comportarse una pareja!- insistió Weasley- No hay ningún patrón establecido, cada ser humano lo entiende de manera diferente, y no hay dos enamorados en la tierra que se comporten igual entre si. El amor no es igual en todos los casos, y quien intente asegurarme lo contrario, sería un necio o un idiota.

Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la palabra se le murió en los labios aún antes de nacer, y las manos que ya se le estaban crispando en un gesto de furia cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo, inertes.

- ¡Oh, por los catorce dioses, Ron!- murmuró- ¡Eso fue casi profundo!

- Lo sé- se envaneció el pelirrojo, inflando pecho como un gallo ante un gallinero repleto de fervientes admiradoras- Aunque podrías haber obviado el casi.

- ¡Tienes una idea tan firme, cariño!- se maravilló Hermione, haciendo caso omiso de la última frase de él, casi como si no la hubiera escuchado- Siempre te considere un poco frívolo, al menos en lo referente a este tema, y nunca sospeche que pudieras ser tan filosófico en lo que a esto respecta.

- Siempre me has subestimado, Hermione.- si el ego de Ron crecía un poco más, Ginny estaba segura de que su cabeza explotaría.

"_Ya es tiempo de que lo avergüence un poco"_, pensó la castaña "_Aunque más no sea que para volverlo a su lugar"_

- ¿Cómo es eso que dijiste, Ron? ¿Qué cada hombre entiende el amor de una manera diferente?

- Así es- afirmó Weasley, muy pagado de si mismo.

- Pues bien, mi pelirrojo- dijo Hermione, mientras se acercaba a él meneando las caderas de forma exquisitamente provocativa y lo tomaba de la camisa, haciéndolo sonrojar hasta el cuero cabelludo- Quizás hoy, cuando los chicos hayan regresado a casa,- en ese momento, Harry hubiera apostado su vida a que la pareja intercambió un guiño cómplice, pero lo atribuyo más al fervor de la situación que a otra cosa. La castaña acercó su boca sensual al lóbulo de la oreja de él, estremeciéndolo hasta la médula espinal, aunque continuó hablando en un tono de voz audible tanto para la pelirroja como para el moreno- te encierre en mi cuarto, te encadene a la cama y te obligue a que me enseñes _todas_ las formas de amar que existen en el mundo.

El pelirrojo tragó en seco, nada desagradado por la idea, pero incapaz de que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera correcta ante tal estímulo. Y, decididamente, el hecho de que Hermione estuviera incrustándole la lengua hasta la garganta no contribuía a menguar su turbación.

- Un punto para Mione- murmuró Ginny.

- Presiento que también ganará este _round_- acordó con ella el moreno, acercándose a su lado.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

- Mione siempre gana.

- Y esta vez no será la excepción- agregó una voz masculina a sus espaldas- Pues pienso dejarla ganar por abandono, permitirle que me tome como botín de vencedora y que haga conmigo lo que _le venga en gana._

Esta vez fue en las morenas mejillas de la castaña donde se encendió un furioso rubor.

Riendo los tres a mandíbula batiente, mientras Hermione los miraba con enfado, volvieron a acomodarse en los cómodos sillones donde solo una semana atrás Harry y Ginny les habían comunicado la "buena" nueva a la castaña y el pelirrojo.

- Derechos- ordenó Hermione, aún antes de que Weasley menor y Potter hallaran una posición satisfactoria. Y, al parecer, o Hermione era muy persuasiva o el uniforme tira, porque tanto la pelirroja como el moreno se incorporaron enseguida.- Bien- prosiguió la mayor mujer presente- aunque como bien se encargó de dejarnos en claro el _compañero_ Ronald, el amor no se puede enseñar, ustedes no necesitan amar,- por algún extraño motivo, Harry y Ginny evitaron mirarse en ese preciso instante.- sino comportarse como una pareja decente.

Weasley se mordió los labios al escuchar esa definición, pero no podía provocar tan rápido otro revuelo, hubiera sido indecoroso, incluso para él.

- Podría utilizar todo el abecedario para explicarles como debe comportarse una pareja en público para al menos dar a entender que esta en perfectas relaciones. Una pareja, al menos en presencia de testigos, debe: **A**cariciarse, **B**esarse, **C**elarse, **D**efenderse, **E**ntenderse, **F**lirtear, **G**alantearse, **H**alagarse, **I**dealizarse, **J**ugar, **L**etificarse**, M**imarse**, N**ecesitarse, **O**bservarse, **P**iropearse, **Q**uererse**, R**espetarse, **S**ostenerse, **T**ocarse, **U**fanarse, **V**ictorearse, **Y**uxtaponerse.- la castaña dijo todo esto de un tirón, sin detenerse ni a pensar, por lo tanto no iba a detenerse por algo tan nimio como respirar.

- Hermione, por los catorce dioses, dime que llevas _eso_ escondido en algún papel camuflado en un pliegue de tu ropa pues, de lo contrario, me veré en la obligación moral de golpearte.- pidió Ginny, pasmada.

La mujer sonrió enigmáticamente, sin negar ni aceptar este hecho.

- Pero, y aunque podría persuadirlos a que siguieran todas estas reglas,- Harry sabía que detrás de ese "persuadirlos" se escondía un "obligarlos", y Granger era perfectamente capaz de cumplir una amenaza, velada o no, y prefirió mantenerse callado- lo considero innecesario- Potter no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio- ya que pueden aprender lo mismo con unas sencillas reglas que les enseñare.

- Bien, como ustedes quieren simular ser una pareja decente, hay tres cosas básicas que deben prevalecer en su relación, y yo gusto de llamarlas la **triple A** _(argentinos: no tiene ninguna connotación militar ni ideológica detrás la elección del nombre, simplemente me quedaron tres A!): _**A**mor, **A**legría y **A**guante.

Ginebra se quedó mirándola, maravillada de cómo había sido capaz de resumir toda una relación en tres simples palabras.

- Y, para eso, necesitan dominar a la **triple P**: **P**erseverancia, **P**reparación y…- la castaña se detuvo, consciente de que se había ido de la lengua.

- ¿Y, Hermione?- la interrogó el ojiverde, ante la duda de su mejor amiga- ¿Cuál es la tercer p?

- Paciencia, Harry, la tercer p es paciencia- afirmó Granger, sin vacilar, pero, segundos, después, sus labios gesticularon otra palabra, corta, clara y concisa, pero que solo Ginebra llego a ver, pues solo a ella estaba destinada: **P**oder.

La pelirroja solo hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, dando a entender que había entendido y agradecía la información. Y, sin embargo, no podía seguir escuchando sin fastidiar a su joven pareja favorita. Era algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza. El conflicto le bullía en la sangre y ahora, luego de acabadas esas pequeñas formalidades, era el momento propicio para provocarlo.

- Pero, Ron, Mione, ustedes… ¿con qué derecho se creen a enseñarnos a nosotros lo que es una pareja decente? ¿Ustedes, que pasan más tiempo peleando que agarrados de la mano? ¿Ustedes, que llevan tres años de novios y ni indicios de casarse?

El rostro del mayor Weasley presente se tornó carmesí del coraje, pero en la cara de la castaña se prendió una sonrisa macabra. Había reconocido al instante el brillo de malignidad en los ojos castaños, y sabía exactamente lo que significaba. Pues bien, si la pelirroja quería guerra, guerra tendría.

- Para tu información, pequeña Ginebra,- Ginny la miró, furiosa. Odiaba su nombre completo, y Hermione lo sabía- podemos llamarnos una pareja decente porque no necesitamos ampararnos detrás de una pobre mímica de hacernos pasar por una pareja fingida para mendigar un poco de amor, pues no podemos conseguirlo por nuestros medios- ese había sido un golpe bajo, y Hermione lo sabía. Ginny estuvo a punto de replicar, pero esta vez fue interrumpida por Ron, quien ya había entendido rápidamente las reglas del juego, y estaba decididamente a favor de su casi esposa.

- Además, Hermione y yo tenemos nuestras digresiones, porque no somos el uno igual al otro, lo cual sería increíblemente aburrido. Y discutimos en público porque forma parte de nuestra _imagen corporativa_, la gente no se acostumbra a vernos cariñosos, y peleamos para no hacerlos sentir incómodos.

- Vamos Ron- se interpuso Harry, pues el campo de batalla había quedado desigual 2-1 en contra de Ginny, y él no deseaba de ningún modo que _su_ pelirroja (un momento… era pelirroja, ¿pero desde cuando era _su_ pelirroja?) acabara derrotada.- ¿van a decirme que pelean por que se les place? ¡Es la excusa más barata que he oído en toda mi vida!- Hermione frunció el entrecejo. _Sabía_ que Harry saldría en defensa de Ginny, después de todo era su obligación moral hacerlo y de otro modo el juego tampoco hubiera sido divertido, pero no esperaba que defendiera la causa de la pelirroja con tanto fervor- ¡No traten de ocultar su pronto divorcio, muchachos! Aunque… espera… -Harry se volvió a ver a Ginny, fingiendo asombro- ¿Cómo van a divorciarse? ¡Si ni siquiera están casados!

"_Harry es un jugador excelente"_ pensó Hermione "_Te ha devuelto el golpe con exactamente la misma bajeza, Granger"._

El tema del matrimonio era algo que atormentaba a Ron y a Hermione desde hacia ya un tiempo. No es que tuvieran que hacerlo pronto, después de todo no tenían más que 19 años, pero todos, ellos incluidos, habían esperado que se casaran ni bien cumplida la mayoría de edad. Pero no. Ron le había propuesto matrimonio ni bien habían salido de Hogwarts, pero Granger lo había rechazado, argumentando que ambos eran muy jóvenes e intempestuosos para tomar una decisión tan drástica. En el medio, además, se interponía la problemática de elegir una carrera, conseguir casa y empleo. Luego, pasada la agitación de la graduación reciente, ambos habían descubierto que se sentían inmensamente cómodos con ese amor sin ataduras que si bien no era libre porque permanecían inamoviblemente fieles el uno al otro, no sufría el desgaste de la vida en común. Habían despreciado los papeles, y se habían reído juntos de las parejas desesperadas por legalizar su situación. Pero, con el tiempo, esa situación indefinida, había perdido gran parte de su encanto. Querían gritar ante el mundo que eran marido y mujer de nombre, pues ya lo eran de espíritu y Ron quería, además, que ella llevara su apellido. Pero ya los dos se encontraban demasiado arraigados en la antigua decisión como para poder deshacerse de ella tan fácilmente. Arrepentirse tan pronto era como admitir que se habían equivocado, y ninguno de los dos quería ceder a este respecto. Y, sin embargo, la idea de una boda…

- ¡No, no estamos casados!- gritó Granger, recién salida de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué, te molesta Potter? ¡No sabía que fueras tan mojigato! ¡Oh, claro, lo eres cuando te conviene! Pues no tienes ningún remilgo en ir por el mundo besuqueando a una jovencita que **no** es tu novia.

- ¡Si que lo es!- exclamó el moreno, inflamadísimo, sin detenerse a pensar lo que decía- Al menos de nombre…- se apresuró a aclarar al darse cuenta del error que había cometido.

- Pues bien, nosotros estamos casados de hecho, más no de nombre. ¿No te parece que es lo mismo, solo que a la inversa?

Harry no encontró ningún argumento factible con el cual rebatir, por lo que optó por caer encima de Hermione y hacerle cosquillas hasta el tormento. A los hermanos Weasley les bastó una mirada para caer ellos también en el enredo de brazos y piernas.

Luego de diez minutos haciéndose cosquillas hasta el hartazgo, decidieron parar, separarse y sentarse cada uno en su asiento original, tratando de recuperar algo similar a la compostura, lo cual era difícil, sobre todo entre aquellos dos que iban vestidos de colegiales, pues la corbata de Harry había ido a parar vaya uno a saber donde y tenía rasgada y abierta la camisa blanca, y Ginny había perdido un par de botones en la pelea, por lo que su blusa estaba sugerentemente entreabierta en el escote, y su falda tan arrugada que era casi imposible obligarla a mantenerse en una posición decente. Ninguno se percató de las embelesadas miradas que el otro le dirigía, pues estaban muy ocupados mirándose entre si, pero a Hermione no se le escapó ninguna.

- Hermione- dijo de repente la pelirroja, con voz suave- hablando en serio, ¿qué es lo que están esperando para casarse? ¿Qué quedes embarazada?

- Si- dijeron el pelirrojo y la castaña al mismo tiempo.

Intercambiaron una mirada. Nunca lo habían hablado hasta el momento. Cada uno sabía que deseaba fervientemente casarse, pero nunca se lo habían dicho. Ahora, ambos sabían que tanto él mismo como el otro solo habían estado esperando, de manera inconsciente, algo que los atara de forma definitiva e indisoluble, y que hiciera que el acto del matrimonio fuera una mera formalidad. Un hijo. Sonrieron. Ahora las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

- Gracias, Ginny-dijo la castaña, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la pelirroja, perpleja. Aunque un sexto sentido la había percatado de que había sucedido algo más de lo que se había notado a simple vista (una mirada y una sonrisa), no podía alcanzar a imaginarse la importancia de esa breve comunicación sin palabras entre los dos amantes

- Por existir- le respondió Granger. Luego, abrazó con un brazo a Harry y con el otro a su futura cuñada.- No se preocupen, chicos. Su plan funcionará a la perfección. Y les será de mucho más provecho del que imaginan, o del que esperaban cuando comenzaron con esta farsa. Lograran grandes cosas, ustedes dos. ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Hacen una hermosa pareja- aunque había dicho exactamente lo que pensaba, sabía que había sido una confesión un tanto turbadora para los dos jóvenes, e intentó suavizarla con un- Cualquiera creería que realmente lo son.

Por fin, Hermione soltó a ambos jóvenes que se sentaron cada uno a un lado, con la cabeza gacha, callados, meditando en lo que había dicho Hermione en ese tan extraño momento de clarividencia, aunque ella no creyera en la adivinación.

Ron se acercó a la castaña y le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hasta su hombro, donde le secó las lágrimas con besos en el rostro y le consoló la nostalgia con frases cariñosas susurradas entre su pelo.

A los pocos minutos, Hermione, no solo pareció recuperar la compostura, sino también el ánimo anterior, como si nada hubiera sucedido realmente y todo hubiera sido parte de un extraño trance.

- ¿Alguna duda?- preguntó, más por suavizar la situación que por verdadero interés.

- Si, yo tengo una- anunció Ginebra, que había estado tratando de dilucidar este enigma desde el comienzo de la velada- ¿Qué estabas haciendo para llegar tan tarde, Ron?

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada incómoda.

- Lo siento, Harry, quería tener tiempo de avisarte, pero… Hermione y yo decidimos mudarnos juntos.

Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pero se sentía más feliz por sus dos mejores amigos, que parecían encaminarse lentamente a dar el tan rehuido paso definitivo, de lo que se sentía capaz de expresar con palabras.

La sonrisa de Ginny era tan radiante que hubiera avergonzado al sol.

- ¡Enhorabuena!- exclamó.

- Podría decir lo mismo- murmuró la castaña, pero Weasley no la oyó.

- Bien, suficiente cursilería por hoy, muchachos- interrumpió por fin Granger- Es hora de que Harry y Ginny se vayan a su…a casa- se corrigió a tiempo.

- Bien, necesitaremos polvos flu- anunció el moreno.

- ¿Por qué?- interrogó el pelirrojo, con los ojos brillantes- Nuestra casa está muy cerca.

- Lo sé, pero no creerás que voy a dejar que tu hermana se marche sola.

- No debes hacerlo, Harry- dijo Hermione- mientras controlaba su reloj de manera puntillosa y se acercaba al aparador- Ya no vas a tener necesidad de acompañar a Ginny a casa.

- Hermione, ¿qué demonios…?

Sin omitir palabra, la castaña se acercó y depositó un diminuto escarpín en la mano de cada uno. Perplejos, ambos jóvenes se limitaron a mirar a la mejor amiga de ambos.

- Solo espero que no tengan intenciones de estrenarlos pronto- comentó Ron

- Que disfruten la convivencia, chicos.

Antes de que siquiera esa palabras llegaran a ser procesadas del todo por sus cerebros atónitos, ambos sintieron un gancho en el estómago, justo debajo del ombligo, que los tiraba hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible, como sus pies se despegaban de la tierra y como se desplazaban a una enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en sus oídos. Cada uno tenía ambas manos pegadas a su pequeña pieza de lana como por atracción magnética. Y, repentinamente, todo se detuvo de golpe. Harry se tambaleó, pero esta vez no se cayó al suelo, porque sentía el peso del cuerpo de Ginny contra el suyo, y sabía que debía mantenerse en pie para que ambos no se desplomaran.

Habían aparecido junto a la puerta del cuarto de Harry, en la casa que esté compartía antiguamente con Ron. Todo estaba igual, exceptuando dos detalles: su cama, que había sido reemplazada por una matrimonial de dos plazas y media, de altos doseles y sábanas de seda; y las tres valijas y cuatro bolsos que obstruían la puerta que comunicaba con el baño, y que Ginny reconoció como suyos.

**Notas de la Autora: **

Bien, tengo la ligerísima impresión de que no supe aprovechar del todo la temática de este capítulo. Que se yo, a lo menos me permitió alejarme de la trama principal un poco y hablar de mis co-protagonistas Ron y Hermione, y del porque de su ya tan famosa fobia al matrimonio. Supongo que no necesitan que les explique la trama del siguiente capítulo, ¿verdad? Dejen reviews. Nos vemos pronto.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella **

**PD:** Lamento haber mutilado tan bárbaramente a la K, la W y la X, pues a pesar de que son letras rubias y de ojos azules, amadas por los ingleses, como las describe María Elena Walsh, son parte de mi abecedario, pero en mi bienamado idioma español no existen verbos empezados con ellas (al menos que yo conozca) y debí suprimirlas. Y ni hablar de la aniquilación de la Ñ, que tanta pena me causó, pues ha marcado por generaciones la infancia, pues sin ella no podríamos haber sido _niños_ ni haber jugado con _muñecas_, pero también es una letra discriminada y poco utilizada. De la Z ni hablar, no la tolero.


	4. Un nidito de amor lleno de urracas

**Notas Iniciales:** A decir verdad, podrían enfadarse conmigo, porque estoy trayéndoles este capítulo un día después de lo que hubiera podido. Lo siento, pero lo terminé a las cuatro de la mañana, y luego de cuatro días consecutivos de acostarme a esa hora o aún más tarde, ya que estuve escribiendo como una posesa, ya no me daba el alma para revisarlo, corregirlo y subirlo, y solo pude arrastrarme miserablemente hasta la cama, donde caí rendida. Pero no pueden quejarse. Este capítulo es al menos el doble de largo que cualquiera de los anteriores. Es el primero que hago que se extiende en el tiempo (los demás empezaban y terminaban en el mismo día), y quiero ver que opinan acerca de eso. Me gusta, a ser sincera, me gusta. Aunque en la vida de ellos todo tiende a parecerse más al negro que al rosa, en este capítulo no todo es perfecto… ¡Ginny incluso llora! Y tienen su primera pelea importante… pero, como soy una romántica empedernida, todo termina bien, incluso… bueno, no les especificaré, pero hay una sorpresa para ustedes al final del capítulo. ¡No digo más!

**Dedicatoria: **Capítulo especialmente dedicado a Car (ErmySelene o Mirime), mi mejor amiga, no solo porque es la partidaria número uno de que los junte **ya**, sino también por haberse quedado conmigo hasta las cinco de la mañana pensando (y eso que son vacaciones, y encima domingo, como se encargó de recalcarme) ideas para este capítulo. ¡Sabes que te amo!

**Capítulo 4:**

**Un nidito de amor lleno de urracas**

Habían aparecido junto a la puerta del cuarto de Harry, en la casa que esté compartía antiguamente con Ron. Todo estaba igual, exceptuando dos detalles: su cama, que había sido reemplazada por una matrimonial de dos plazas y media, de altos doseles y sábanas de seda; y las tres valijas y cuatro bolsos que obstruían la puerta que comunicaba con el baño, y que Ginny reconoció como suyos.

Se miraron, incapaces de ser del todo conscientes de lo que allí estaba sucediendo. Podrían haberse pasados varias horas así, mirándose, sin comprender, si no hubiera entrado en funcionamiento el encantamiento que Hermione había diseñado y que Ron había empleado con total aplicación.

"_Hola chicos, espero que estén muy contentos con su nueva condición de compañeros de cuarto…" _se escucho la voz de Hermione, que o bien salía de algún altoparlante oculto o bien era pronunciada de forma mágica dentro del cuarto del moreno, cuando fue interrumpida por la de Ron.

"_Hermione… ¿cómo se supone que estén felices cuando los están cuasi obligando a ser una pareja y nosotros los hemos encerrado, juntos, durante un mes?" _el moreno y la pelirroja intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa ante este último comentario.

"_Primero: Ironía, Ron: Ron, Ironía. Y segundo… ¡no les adelantemos información! Es tan divertido pensar que están ahí, parados, sin comprender, o quizás ya comprendieron y están agarrándose de los pelos…"_

Ginny no se pudo contener y musitó un:

– Perra…

"_Eres una sádica, corazón" _

"_Si lo sé, y no me avergüenzo. Y, por esto, seré yo quien les de la gran noticia, ¿no es cierto cariño?" _una vez más, Harry no pudo dejar de notar el sarcasmo en la palabra.

"_Como quieras, solo no los hagas sufrir demasiado ahora, no quiero que se curen de espanto, será muy divertido verlos sufrir durante el próximo mes"_

"_Es por eso que te amo, Ron."_ Esta vez, Harry se unió a Weasley en su gesto de repulsión y desagrado. "_Bien chicos, las cosas están así: ustedes tienen que ser por fuerza una pareja, y todos sabemos que son un pleno desastre"_ vanas fueron las cejas arqueadas e inútiles los gestos de indignación y protesta de ambos, pues nadie pudo verlos… o quizás si. "_Por lo tanto, Ron y yo, hemos decidido que tienen que aprender a conocerse y llevarse mejor y… ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que la convivencia?_ _Por eso, harán esta prueba durante un mes, les guste o no. Ginny, no puedes salir de la casa bajo ningún pretexto. No te preocupes, no soy tan imbécil, bloquee tu ADN para que todas las salidas posibles, y cuando digo todas, sabes muy bien que me refiero a **todas**, te rechacen. Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo por lechuza o por la red flu, que para conversaciones aún está abierta, aunque creo que te traje todo lo necesario. O al menos todo lo que pude encontrar en ese amalgama de cataclismo y huracán que es tu casa. No te haría mal limpiar de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?"_ Ginny le sacó la lengua, de un modo más que muy infantil "_Harry, puedes salir, pero tu itinerario será casa-trabajo, trabajo-casa. Y también sabes que **sabré** si no lo cumples y, créeme, no te conviene intentarlo. Ron y yo nos encargaremos de proveerlos de todo lo que puedan necesitar de alimentos y otras nimiedades. El suplicio…. Perdón, ¿dije eso en voz alta? Quise decir la prueba, durara un mes. Ni un día más ni un día menos. ¿Algo más? ¡Ah, si! No quiero sobrinitos pronto, ¿me oyeron?"_ ambos jóvenes se pusieron de color carmesí al escuchar estas palabras, más no dijeron nada "_¡Que lo disfruten! ¡Ciao!" _

Se miraron por un instante más. Y luego, vino la tormenta.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- la pelirroja fue la primera en estallar- Esos… esos…- la voz le temblaba, y estaba tan furiosa que no se sentía capaz de encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente abominable como para describirlos-… _infelices_…- acabó por decidirse.

- Si, lo sé- acordó el moreno, un tanto más calmado, aunque esto solo era exterior, porque se notaba que los ojos le relampagueaban.- En lugar de ayudarnos nos hacen las cosas más difíciles. ¡No sé porque demonios les contamos!

- Merecerían el peor de los siete infiernos.- continuó Ginebra, los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando del placer que ansiaba provocarles.

- El octavo, si existiera- alegó Harry.- ¡Vivir juntos! Por todos los dioses, ¿en qué cabeza cabe?

Y entonces, en un segundo, se dio vuelta por completo toda la situación.

- ¡No puedo creer que _te_ estén obligando a esto!- sollozó la pelirroja, aunque su llanto era de forma total, y su sentimiento de forma parcial, fingido.

Potter se volteó a verla, inseguro de lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Perdón, Ginny? ¿Acaso dijiste **te** estén obligando a esto? ¿Por qué ese uso del singular?

- ¡Oh, es muy fácil, Harry!- Ginny levantó la cabeza. Ya tenía las pestañas brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por salir- Para ti va a ser un martirio vivir conmigo, ¿sabes? Esta es tu casa, después de todo. Pero no te preocupes- aclaró, dirigiéndose a la puerta y poniendo cara de mujer sobrepuesta a las circunstancias adversas- dormiré en el living y no haré nada que llamé tu atención. Durante el siguiente mes, ni siquiera notaras que estoy aquí.

Esta vez seguro de lo que había oído, pero incapaz de creerlo, Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros, sacudiéndola un poco para ver si la traía a la realidad.

- Ginny, ¿qué necedades estás diciendo? Tu no tienes la culpa de nada; eres tan víctima como yo. Los únicos instigadores de esta locura son esos dos idiotas que llamamos hermano o mejor amiga o amigo, respectivamente, y ya nos ocuparemos de ellos a su debido tiempo. Ahora, lo más apremiante es decidir como vamos a dormir.

Los dos al mismo tiempo miraron la cama matrimonial y, sin poder evitarlo, ambos suspiraron.

- Bien, ¿qué sugieres?- preguntó Ginny, abandonando su papel de víctima que se llamaba a si misma victimaria.

- Un hechizo de división, al menos por hoy. Ya mañana veremos.

Ginebra sacó su varita (Harry no estaba muy seguro de donde la llevaba ella, debido a la escasez de ropa que tenía puesta) y se dispuso a conjurar el hechizo.

- No te preocupes, Harry, puedo hacerlo- dijo con una sonrisa, ante el amague de él de detenerla o al menos ayudarla- _Separo!_

La cama no se movió ni un milímetro, y la madera ni se molesto en siquiera crujir.

- _Separo!_- intentó, esta vez, el moreno.

"_No, no, no. Muy mal, chicos_." volvió a oírse la voz de Hermione, a la que, muy pronto, se le prefijaría el adjetivo inamovible de _odiosa_ "_La cama se queda **donde** y **como** está. No sobrestimo mi magia, Harry, sé que no podría con la tuya, y fue por eso mismo que hice que Dumbledore la hechizara._ _Un punto para mi, supongo."_

- Voy a ser tan feliz cuando finalmente pueda estrechar mis dedos alrededor de su garganta- suspiró la pelirroja.

- Eso es si yo no llegó primero- aclaró el moreno.

Pero, entonces, los dos tuvieron al mismo tiempo la misma idea iluminada.

- ¡El cuarto de Ron!

Ambos corrieron como desesperados hasta allá, pero por algún extraño motivo se detuvieron en la puerta, negándose a entrar, como ofuscados por una fuerza maligna o alertados por la campanada de un sexto sentido.

- Déjamelo a mi- pidió el moreno, y se acercó a la puerta.

No había llegado a tocar el picaporte cuando fue repelido hacia atrás con gran violencia, como si hubiera rebotado contra un colchón de poderosos resortes.

- ¿Estás bien?- corrió, solícita, Ginebra a su lado, y cuando le acomodó los mechones negro azabache para ver si había sufrido alguna herida de importancia en el rostro, y le rozó la piel en el proceso, él sintió los ya conocidos escalofríos, y le parecieron recompensa suficiente por el terrible porrazo que se había pegado.

- Si, no te preocupes, no es nada. ¿Pero que demon…?

Se calló, porque justo en ese momento estaba incorporándose y por fin la bendita puerta había quedado dentro de su campo visual. La puerta, que ahora estaba flagelada con una gran equis negra y las palabras "**ACCESO DENEGADO**" escritas en rojo brillante… o rojo Weasley, como él gustaba llamarlo.

- ¡Maldita sea!- murmuró- ¡Pensaron en todo!

- Debimos haber supuesto que la perra cínica se fijaría en todo- fue lo único que comentó Ginny, que había vuelto a atraer la cabeza de él a su regazo y continuaba acariciándole el cabello.

Harry hubiera podido pasarse milenios en esa posición, con esa Ginny tan servicial y dulce, pero sabía que no podía, y, por eso, se paró, no sin una mueca de dolor, y la ayudó a incorporarse.

- Bien, parece que hoy dormiré en el sillón, pequeña.

- ¡Ni pensarlo! Dormirás en tu cama; **yo** dormiré en el sillón- le refutó ella.

- ¡Ni hablar! No te dejaré dormir en el sillón cuando hay una cama disponible.

- ¡Pero es **tu** cama! Y, luego de lo de recién, la necesitas más que yo.

- Ginny- inició él, tomándola de las manos, e intentando que las propias no le temblaran ante lo suaves que eran las de ella- si tu duermes en el sillón, yo no podré dormir en toda la noche de la culpa. ¿Vale la pena?

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, perdida en el océano de los ojos esmeralda.

- Entonces, al menos por esta noche, porque, como ya te dije antes, mañana veremos, ¿me harías el favor de dormir en mi cama mientras yo duermo en el sillón?

Ginebra asintió con la cabeza, pues aún persistía su mudez.

- Bien, asunto arreglado, entonces.

"_¡No, de ningún modo!"_

Ginny se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano, que Harry ya había soltado, mientras murmuraba un "_¿Otra vez?"_

- ¿Esta mujer no duerme?- susurro Harry en su oído.

- Lo dudo- fue la respuesta de ella.

"_Actualmente, ¿ustedes quienes se creen que son para desbaratan así nuestros planes? Por si no lo notaron, a Ron y a mi nos tomó **mucho** trabajo tomar todos los recaudos como para poder llevar a cabo esta experiencia, y ustedes **no** van a arruinarlo. Ahora, ¡van a dormir los **dos** en la **misma** maldita cama aunque tenga que sacarle espinas al sillón y convertir el piso en lava ardiente, ¿me oyeron! ¡Vamos, a la cama! Y por su propio bien les recomiendo que no me causen más problemas por esta noche, porque no va a gustarles lo que obtendrían a cambio, ¿saben? ¡Duerman bien, mis angelitos! ¡Dulces sueños!" _

- A mi no me molestaría- se apresuró a aclarar Ginny aún antes de que él llegara a hacerle ninguna pregunta.

- ¿Segura? Porque mira que…

- Harry, Hermione ha basado su entretenimiento del día de hoy en hacerme sufrir, y hace doce horas que llevo puesto este maldito uniforme de colegiala. Estoy _destruida_, y todo lo que quiero es dormir, y no me importaría si tuviera que compartir almohadón con Croshanks.

- Pues bien, vamos a la cama, entonces.

- Harry no voy a permitirte que salgas del cuarto solo porque me estoy cambiando.

- Pero Ginny…

- ¡"Pero Ginny", nada! Si vamos a estar obligados a convivir durante un mes, va a ser tiempo de que nos acostumbremos el uno al otro en distintas circunstancias, ¿no te parece?

- Puedo voltearme, si quieres.

- Con tu promesa de que no vas a ligarme me alcanza y me sobra.

De todos modos, el moreno le dio la espalda.

- Harry…- se escucho a los pocos segundos- necesito ayuda.

- ¿Si, Gin?- se volteó él, solícito, casi olvidándose, o queriendo simular que se había olvidado, que ella se estaba desvistiendo. Ni bien su cabeza completó un giro de 180º, la sangre le explotó en los capilares y las mejillas se le volvieron del rojo furioso del pelo de ella.

- El corpiño se me ha enganchado en la blusa, ¿podrías desprenderlo?- pidió ella, dándole la espalda.

Él se puso aún más colorado, si eso era posible, e intentó anular lo más posible todos sus sentidos mientras desligaba ambas prendas, pero le resulto prácticamente quimérico no quedarse sin aliento ante lo tersa y suave que era la piel de ella.

- Ya está.

- Gracias, Harry.

Ella se volteó, como olvidando, o quizá, ella también, pretendiendo aparentar que se había olvidado, que llevaba la blusa abierta hasta el nacimiento de los pechos, y que ahora que él le había desabrochado el corpiño (le había parecido un santo pecado hacerlo, pero no podría haber solucionado el problema de otra forma), presentaba aun aspecto más que ilegalmente provocador. Ignorando esta realidad, así como el hecho de que Harry tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y luchaba por el aire, la pelirroja procedió a desabrochar cada botón que aún mantenía la blusa en una pieza con una lentitud que en otro caso hubiera resultado casi exasperante pero que, ahora, era poco menos que celestial. Luego se dio vuelta brevemente, se quitó la camisa y el corpiño, dejando completamente al desnudo y a la vista de él su perfecta espalda pecosa. Luego, se puso el camisón, se desabotonó la minifalda y la dejo caer de una manera que a él le pareció casi impúdica.

- ¿Dormimos?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Aquella noche, Harry durmió como un bebé, sin sueños, y se despertó sintiéndose tan fresco como una margarita. Se giró sobre su cuerpo para desperezarse, despertarse definitivamente y levantarse, pero se encontró con que otro cuerpo ajeno invadía el espacio sacrosanto de su cama. Estuvo a punto de pegar un salto de seis metros de alto, o de agarrar su varita y comenzar a maldecir a diestra y siniestra, pero, sabiamente, decidió que lo primero que tenía que hacer era ponerse los anteojos; luego solucionaría el pequeño problema. Así que estiro la mano, tomó sus gafas de la mesa de luz y se las puso. Pero cuando su mano palpó el cuerpo del invasor y se encontró con unas curvas decididamente femeninas, y sus ojos, abiertos a un nuevo horizonte ahora que veían con claridad, reconocieron la cabellera rojo fuego que cubría la cabeza que se sacudía, evidentemente molesta por el contacto, ya no existía problema alguno, pues Harry había reconocido en la menuda pelirroja a Ginebra Weasley, su siempre amiga y ahora novia _oficial_. Sonrió. Pese a todo lo que se quejaba, su nueva situación no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Ginny le gustaba, y _mucho_, y aunque no le hubiese gustado, en ese preciso momento estaba dispuesto a fingir cualquier cosa con tal de fastidiar a Ron y a Hermione. Casi distraídamente, le posó un beso en el pelo cobrizo (¡Que fragante que era! ¡Y que color deslumbrante!) se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

Estaba preparando un delicioso desayuno a base de tostadas y jugo de naranja, ligero, puesto que, al ser domingo, ya era tarde y pronto sería hora de almorzar, cuando Ginny entró en la cocina.

Tenía el pelo enmarañado y revuelto, y en su carita menuda aún se podían apreciar huellas indiscutibles de sueño reciente. Se acercó a él sin mediar palabras, se puso en puntitas de pie y le depositó un beso muy dulce en la mejilla.

- Buenos días- murmuró luego en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas con su nariz en el lóbulo de la oreja.

El levantó la mano e insinuó una caricia a su cabello, pero ahora que ella se encontraba despierta no se animó, y acabó haciendo un vago gesto de saludo.

- Lo mismo para ti, Gin.

- Algo huele inmensamente bien aquí.- ella olfateó el aire- ¿Tostadas?

- Exactamente- asintió él, mientras sonreía.

Pero a los pocos segundos, cualquier vestigio de sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.

- ¡Ginny!- chilló, al verla de cuerpo completo por primera vez

Ella lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!- dijo, sin sentirlo realmente- Es solo que me gustaba tu camisa…- explicó, mirando la camisa blanca que él había llevado puesta el día anterior, y que era lo único que la vestía, pues debajo de ella se podía ver su ropa interior- Y el camisón me quedaba tan incómodo… Pues bien, si te molesta, puedo ponerme mi blusa…

Recordando el indecente estropajo en el que había quedado convertida la blusa de ella, él la detuvo con un gesto, no porque no le interesara verla con aún menos ropa, sino porque no estaba seguro de si su cuerpo lo toleraría.

- ¡Ginny!- repitió, mientras negaba con la cabeza, como dándole a entender que lo que ella había dicho no constituía el meollo de la situación. Y luego, se le ocurrieron esas tres magníficas palabras que constituirían toda explicación- ¡No estás vestida!

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó ella, pues ahora que había comprobado que a él no le molestaba que se pusiera su ropa, pensaba mantenerse firme en su posición.- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

"_Nada_" pensó Harry "_Por mi parte no tiene nada de malo. Si pudiera, estaría toda mi vida contemplándote, así, semidesnudo y con una mirada ardiente clavada en mi. Pero no puedo. El decoro no me lo permite. Tengo que mantener alto tu honor, Ginny"_ Incapaz de explicarlo en voz alta, él solo hizo en el aire unos gestos indefinidos, como dándole a entender que ella conocía la verdadera naturaleza de su desagrado.

- ¡Vamos, Harry!- insistió ella- ¡No seas mojigato! Y además, no es como si no hubieras visto una mujer desnuda en toda tu vida, ¿no?

El moreno se ruborizó ante ese comentario, pero no negó ni afirmó la aseveración de ella.

- No te preocupes, Potter- dijo ella, nuevamente parada al lado de él, nuevamente en puntas de pie y nuevamente haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja.- Nuestra relación es meramente comercial- murmuró, deteniendo por un momento su boca de carmín en el cuello de él- Así que no hay razones por las cuales no puedas mirarme. Después de todo, eres como mi hermano, ¿no?

"_No digas algo estúpido, por Merlín, ¡No digas algo estúpido!"_

- ¿Mermelada o mantequilla, Ginny?

no le mole que a constituirtres magnduro de si su cuerpo lo tolerareso muy dulce en la

- Ginebra, creo que no te estoy pidiendo nada espectacular, ¡solo deseo que mantengas tus cosas en un orden más o menos razonable!

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor. A su entender, jamás se había encontrado en un cuarto más ordenado.

- ¿Qué sucede?- suspiró.

Harry había resultado ser un obsesivo del orden y la limpieza. Un verdadero _maníaco_, como lo llamaba ella en sus peores momentos. Llevaban casi dos semanas (la mitad del tiempo estipulado) conviviendo, y las cosas realmente no iban muy bien.

Ginny seguía andando por la casa con poca ropa, y eso continuaba siendo un verdadero tormento para él, que estaba moralmente obstinado a no mirarla, pero los ojos se le iban sin desearlo.

Ella era un completo desastre en cuanto a limpieza y orden se refería; jamás había podido aprenderse los hechizos básicos en cuanto a mantener una casa en pie se refería. Harry, en cambio, era meticulosamente organizado, y no le gustaba encontrar una sola cosa fuera de su lugar.

La Weasley se pasaba todo el día encerrada en la casa, y eso no le agradaba. Griffyndor hasta la médula, era una auténtica leona, y ahora se sentía enjaulada. Cuando Potter llegaba, exhausto del trabajo, solo quería un baño caliente, una buena comida e irse a la cama, pero ella, no injustamente, a ser sinceros, le reclamaba una atención y una compañía que él no podía brindarle. Y entonces, ella, sin poder liberar no solo su excesiva energía acumulada sino también su ímpetu comunicativo, se ponía de mal humor, y eso era algo que ambos sufrían.

Resumiendo, si ella prefería rosa, él elegía azul; si ella pedía mucho, él deseaba poco; si ella disfrutaba la noche, él optaba por el día. Querían y admiraban al otro, elogiaban en secreto su buen gusto, su inteligencia, su sinceridad, su dulzura, eran excelentes amigos, inseparables compañeros y hubieran sido también amantes infatigables, pero no estaban hechos para la convivencia. Al menos no para este tipo de convivencia tan desgastante, pues no podía ser mitigado su efecto arrasador con la ternura del amor compartido, y ni siquiera con la pasión _incofesa_ que sentían el uno por el otro.

Y, decididamente, el hecho de que, cada vez que tuvieran un problema, o no, Hermione fuera a meter su entrometida nariz en el asunto, no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

- Sucede que tenía intenciones de darme una ducha cuando encontré _esto_- Harry sacudió la prendita infame delante de su nariz tan rápido que ella no pudo reconocerla- colgado de la canilla de agua fría.

Ella le agarró la mano en el aire, para que él cesara con el movimiento y le permitiera agarrar el protervo objeto. Sin poder contenerse, soltó una risotada, algo que a él no le sentó nada bien. Evidentemente obligado por la dura vida que le suponía ser el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores con tan solo 19 años, él llevaba una vida metódica, y ella había venido a romper con sus esquemas y si bien debía admitir que el cambio le agradaba, le había producido tal desequilibrio emocional que esa había sido la causa de todos sus problemas.

- ¡Por favor, Harry!- continuó ella, entre risas- ¡Es un inocente _corpiño_! ¡No puedes hacer tanto escándalo por tan poca cosa!

Evidentemente molesto por ver como ella le restaba importancia al problema, se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera dedicarle una sola mirada más, y le dijo con tono solemne y voz seca.

- Te pido que mantengas tu _inocente cosa_ lejos de mi ducha, al menos cuando yo quiera bañarme.

Harry Potter llegó a su casa, radiante. ¡Había encontrado solución para al menos _uno_ de sus problemas! Ya Ginny no se sentiría tan sola, ni podría decir que él no se preocupaba por ella, ni que…

- ¡Ginny!- la llamó, ni bien entró a la casa- ¡Ven aquí, pequeña!

- Hola Harry- lo saludó ella, apoyada contra el marco de una puerta enfrentada a donde él se hallaba parado- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- ¡Genial!

Ella lo miró, extrañada. Él nunca había llegado tan feliz luego de un turno de doce horas en el Ministerio.

- ¡Ven, ven!- volvió a pedirle él, risueño. Ella se acercó, obediente- ¡Tengo un regalo para ti!

Ginny lo miró ansiosa. _Adoraba_ los regalos, y si eran una sorpresa, mucho mejor.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Harry, no seas malvado! ¡Dime que es!

- ¡Oh, claro que no! Ahora, cierra los ojos.

Ella le obedeció con prontitud. Al abrirlos, tenía entre sus brazos un precioso cachorrito color castaño claro, y con grandes ojazos verdes.

- ¿No te encanta?- le preguntó Harry, que no cabía en si de gozo y orgullo.

- Es… es… muy bonito…- fue la respuesta sin entusiasmo de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede, Gin?- le preguntó él, preocupado.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para responderle, pero no pudo hacerlo porque se lo evito un repentino estornudo. Y luego otro y otro. Cuando ella finalmente dejó de estornudar (Harry ya estaba a punto de llamar a un sanador), y se hizo evidente que tenía la cara y las manos hinchadas y llenas de ronchas, por fin pudo aclarar:

- ¡Es solo que soy alérgica a los perros!

Ya llevaban tres semanas y media conviviendo juntos, y las aguas comenzaban a amansarse. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el incidente del cachorro, pues a ambos les resultaba muy vergonzoso el mal momento que le habían hecho pasar al otro. Harry le buscó al perrito un nuevo hogar y cuidó con auténtica devoción de Ginny durante los dos días que duro su ataque y luego no volvieron a mencionar el asunto. Aunque, si una consecuencia beneficiosa había traído, había sido que los dos jóvenes habían podido llegar a conocerse más en profundidad en aquellos dos días que pasaron juntos todo el día, y ahora se comprendían y se aceptaban mejor el uno al otro, y ya no había habido más incidentes vergonzosos ni desagradables por ninguna de las dos partes.

Y entonces, llegó la catástrofe. El destino no se portaba bien con ellos, y al día siguiente de la recuperación de Ginny les mandó al mismo Aeoris _(ejem! Quise decir diablo… no me hagan caso… problemas teológicos…)_ encarnado en una morena _(pensé en hacerla rubia, pero… soy rubia, y me molesta que no se nos de otro futuro que el de secretaria ansiosa de levantarse al jefe o modelo sin un gramo de cerebro…) _pulposa, con cuerpo de modelo, carácter ardiente y una evidente… _devoción_ hacia su jefe. Se llamaba Brenda Symphony y era la secretaria personal de Harry.

- Ginny, ¿podrías ir tu a atender el timbre?- pidió el moreno, casi a los gritos- Acabó de salir de la ducha.

- Claro- repuso la pelirroja, y se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia la puerta, sin apuro.

Miró por la mirrilla, y se llevó una primera mala impresión. Pero como no tenía ningún motivo por el cual no abrirle la puerta a una mujer que había pasado todos los controles de seguridad, tanto del Ministerio como de Dumbledore, no le quedó otra cosa que recibirla.

Abrió la puerta, y de entrada decidió que la mujer no le gustaba. Era alta, y más bien esbelta que delgada. Muy morena, tanto de piel como de cabello, y de grandes ojos negros, todo en ello sugería pasión, _casi_ aún más que en la menor Weasley, que tenía el cabello rojo fuego, aunque esto se veía evidentemente acentuado por el hecho de que llevaba puesta una blusa blanca _muy_ escotada y una mini falda (_muy_ mini) negra.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- preguntó Weasley, cortésmente.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo con una mirada denigrante, evidentemente tomándola por una empleada o algo similar.

- ¿Está el Señor Potter?

- Depende de para quien- fue la rápida respuesta de Ginny, menos amable y más cortante.

- Dígale que lo busca Brenda Symphony, su secretaria.

Sin la menor consideración, Ginny le cerró la puerta en la cara y se fue a averiguar si Harry quería recibirla, mientras rebuscaba en su mente, pues le sonaba ese apellido, pero no podía recordar de donde.

- ¿Estás más o menos decentemente vestido?- preguntó antes de entrar al cuarto, inútilmente, pues entró de todos modos, sin esperar respuesta.

Él le sonrió. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean oscuro y una camisa verde esmeralda que hacia juego con sus ojos. Tenía el toallón en la mano y se veía irresistiblemente buen mozo secándose el pelo con él.

- ¿Si, Gin?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja tardó un par de segundos en hacer que su cerebro volviera a funcionar, pero cuando lo logró dijo exactamente aquello que había ido a decir.

- Harry, afuera hay una mujerzuela que pregunta por ti.

Las mejillas del moreno se tornaron carmesí, pero ella continuó hablando antes de que él pudiera mechar una pregunta.

- Dice ser una tal Brenda Symphony y se hace llamar tu secretaria, pero…

- ¿Brenda?- preguntó él asombrado, mientras ella fruncía el ceño ante la familiaridad con que él había pronunciado el nombre- ¡Ah, claro!- dijo tras unos segundos- Debe haber venido a traerme el papeleo de ayer… que buena chica…- Ginny carraspeó- siempre tan preocupada por su trabajo… Dile que me espere, Gin. Voy en un segundo.

Deseando que él hubiera sufrido un repentino ataque de amnesia y no se acordara de ella para nada, y por lo tanto no quisiera recibirla, Weasley se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió, asomó la cabeza y miró a la maldita intrusa, que ya estaba comenzando a ponerse carmesí del coraje.

- El Señor Potter la atenderá en unos minutos- dijo, y volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Harry apareció a los escasos cinco minutos. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a su secretaria con la mirada, y no la encontró por ningún lado.

- ¿Y Brenda?- le preguntó a Ginny, que estaba confortablemente sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro

- Ni me mires, no la tengo en el bolsillo- fue la única respuesta de ella antes de retornar a su lectura.

Y entonces, sonaron unos enojados golpes en la puerta. Harry se volteó a ver a la pelirroja, incrédulo.

- ¿La dejaste _afuera_?- preguntó.

- Nunca especificaste donde la querías- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Furioso, Harry se apresuró a ir hacia la puerta y dejar entrar a su secretaria.

Ginny, que había decidido que no toleraba a esa mujer, había pensado retirarse ni bien Harry la hiciera pasar, pero cambió de idea en cuanto ella entró en la casa… en **su** casa.

La muy zorra había perdido un solo segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre su jefe, y lo había bien utilizado en dirigirle una mirada de profundo odio a Ginebra, que se la devolvió con dureza titánica, y que marcó para siempre la eterna enemistad entre ambas mujeres. Luego, se arrojó a los brazos de Harry, _evidentemente_ apoyando su pecho en el de él, enredándole sus malditas manos de uñas bien cuidadas detrás del cuello y besándolo de manera más que escandalosa en la comisura de los labios. Y, con mirada triunfal, aceptó la invitación de su jefe a tomar una taza de té.

Harry se sentó en el mismo sillón que Ginny, que se había acomodado con suma elegancia y había adoptado un aire de reina, dejando que Brenda se acomodara en una silla enfrentada a ellos. Luego hizo levitar desde la cocina el juego de té, y se hubiera puesto a prepararlo, si Ginny no lo hubiera alejado con un gesto.

- Brenda, gracias por hacer el esfuerzo de venir hasta mi casa a traerme esos papeles. No deberías haberte molestado.

- No se preocupe, Señor Potter, sabe que yo haría _cualquier_ cosa por usted…- acompañó sus palabras de una sonrisa insinuante- Y no ha sido ninguna mol…

- ¿Azúcar?- la interrumpió Ginny de mal modo.

Brenda se vio obligada a dirigirle una sonrisa, pero le salió helada.

- No, gracias, estoy a régimen- aclaró.

- Oh, vamos, _querida_- a pesar de que Harry no había notado el enfrentamiento visual que se desarrollaba entre las dos mujeres, incluso él no pudo dejar de notar el sarcasmo impreso en esta última palabra- ¡Todas quisiéramos estar tan delgadas como tu!- Ginebra dijo eso perfectamente consciente de que _ella_ era envidiada por más de la mitad de la población femenina mundial debido a su cuerpo menudo y su extrema delgadez- Desaparecerás si adelgazas aún más- y para poner énfasis a sus palabras, Ginny colocó _siete_ terrones de azúcar en la taza que luego le ofreció a la otra mujer.

A la morena no le quedó más alternativa que aceptarla e incluso _agradecerle_, aunque solo logró un "Gracias" rencoroso, con los labios apretados.

Ella y Harry comenzaron a hablar de trabajo, mientras Ginny los observaba por encima del borde de su propia taza de te. La conversación era normal, pero bastaba ver la manera en que ella lo miraba, intercalaba palabras fuera de contexto o aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para tocarlo, para darse cuenta de que era lo que allí realmente estaba sucediendo.

Cuando fue evidente que la conversación se iba apagando, y que ya era tiempo de retirarse, la mujer no se hizo esperar para introducir un:

- Bueno, Señor Potter, si algún día necesita _lo que sea_, especialmente una ayuda femenina, no dude en llamarme.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso de Ginebra Weasley, quien la miró con ojos relampagueantes y se apresuró a contestar ella por Harry.

- ¡Oh, te agradecemos el ofrecimiento, _querida!_- otra vez el sarcasmo- Pero no será necesario. _Yo_ puedo brindarle a Harry toda la atención femenina que puede llegar a necesitar.

La morena se echo a reír.

- ¡Qué chica rica! Y, señor Potter, ¡que bueno es usted con ella! ¡Deja que lo llame por su nombre y todo!

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada, confundidos y extrañados.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Brenda?- la interrogó Harry con delicadeza.

- ¡Me habían dicho cuan grande era su bondad… pero no pensé que se extendiera _también_ al _servicio doméstico_!

Las mejillas de Ginny se pusieron del mismo color que su cabello, el cual estaba casi electrizado debido al estado de agitación en el que se encontraba la pelirroja.

- _¿Servicio doméstico? ¿Servicio doméstico?_- chillo, incapaz de controlarse y haciendo caso omiso de los esfuerzos de Harry por apaciguarla- ¡Yo voy a enseñarte a ti, pequeña zorrita, lo que es el servicio doméstico! ¡Como si no hubiera visto muchas como tu a lo largo de mi vida! Interesados vampiros chupasangres de sus jefes, que se prenden de ellos como sanguijuelas, hasta extirparles todo lo que pueden, dinero, poder, y hasta la dignidad.- la morena estaba tan enojada que se había puesto blanca como un papel, y tenía la mirada clavada en la Weasley, que la miraba con ojos desorbitados- ¡Y, por si te interesa saber, yo no soy ninguna empleada! ¡Soy su _novia!_

Brenda palideció aún más ante esto, y se volteó inmediatamente a mirar a Harry.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó.

Harry no hubiera querido decírselo, pero ahora no podía dejar en ridículo a Ginny.

- Si, es cierto- afirmó.

La mujer tomó su cartera y, escandalizada, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir, dio vuelta la cabeza y murmuró un:

- Vas a pagarme esta, Weasley._(No, están en lo cierto, Ginny nunca le dijo su nombre, pero, como dijo Malfoy más de una vez: si estás mas o menos informado sobre las familias del mundo mágico… ¡basta con una mirada a su cabello para saber a que familia pertenece!)_

Y, en ese momento, todo cerró en la cabeza de Ginny. Sin tener una idea mejor de momento, sacó su varita del bolsillo y conjuró sobre la morena el hechizo de desmemorización.

- _Obbliviate!_

Inconsciente, la mujer cayó pesadamente sobre la alfombra.

- _¡Ginny_!- rugió Harry, mientras se apresuraba a ir hasta su secretaria, comprobarle el pulso y traerla en brazos hasta el sillón, mientras Ginny se encerraba con un portazo en el cuarto de ambos. Una vez que comprobó que se hallaba viva, y que el golpe en la cabeza no había sido grave, la reincorporó con un- _Ennervate!_

La moreno dio signos de reanimarse rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- fue lo primero que preguntó, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron los verdes de Harry.

- Estás en mi casa, Brenda. Viniste a traerme unos papeles, sufriste una descompensación y te desmayaste- le explicó el moreno, inventándose rápidamente una buena excusa.

- Oh.- solo atinó a responder la mujer.

Harry se dio media vuelta, tomó un terrón de azúcar y se lo ofreció.

- Toma. Te hará bien algo dulce.

- Gracias- Brenda aún no lograba reponerse del todo.

- No hay por que. Bien, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es regresar a tu casa y recostarte. Yo avisaré en el Ministerio. No te preocupes.

- ¿Crees que deba ver a un médico?

Sabiendo que cualquier sanador hallaría en ella los signos de un hechizo desmemorizador reciente, intentó persuadirla.

- No. Dudo que sea necesario. ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta?- Potter no deseaba ser descortés, pero ahora que estaba seguro que ella se hallaba en perfectas condiciones quería despacharla lo más rápidamente posible. _Ardía_ en deseos de ir a hablar con Ginebra.

- ¿No podría irme con polvos flu?- pidió ella, con una mirada hacia la chimenea.

Preguntándose si Hermione estaría viendo esta situación, negó con la cabeza.

- Hemos… he - se corrigió a tiempo, dándose cuenta de que ella no recordaba a Ginny, y que era mejor que no supiera de su existencia- tenido problemas con ella últimamente, y no es muy segura. Créeme, preferiría que te fueras a pie.

Pese a los remilgos de ella, que no quería moverse de entre sus brazos, él la llevó hasta la puerta y la puso de patitas en la calle, literalmente.

Luego escribió una corta misiva, dando aviso de que ni su secretaria ni él acudirían a trabajar ese día, y despachó con ella a Hedwig rumbo al Ministerio. Espero un par de segundos, contó hasta diez, respiró profundo un par de veces y entró en su cuarto sin llamar a la puerta.

Ginny estaba de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana. El sol de la tarde resplandecía en su cabello, dándole un glorioso color rojo dorado. Se veía tan hermosa que a Harry casi se le pasó el enfado, por lo que empezó la plática de manera mucho más suave de lo que tenía planeado.

- Ginny.- la llamó con suavidad.

Ella se volteó. Tenía la cara inexpresiva, mas rígidas las facciones.

- ¿Ya se fue la sanguijuela?- preguntó con tranquilidad.

Y _eso_ fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de Harry. Furioso, se acercó a la menuda pelirroja y la tomó de los hombros con rudeza.

- _¿Quieres decirme que demonios se te pasó por la cabeza?_

Ella se liberó con un salto hacia atrás, más sorprendida y ultrajada que realmente dolorida.

- _Para tu información_…- comenzó con voz rencorosa.

- ¡Nada! ¡No quiero escuchar tus excusas, Ginny!- la calló él, tan absorbido por la discusión que casi no se daba cuenta de lo que decía- ¡No me interesan! ¿Crees que acaso me importa la nueva historita que seguramente te habrás inventado para justificar ese arrebato?

Ella abrió la boca, casi tan dolida como ofendida por las palabras de él.

- ¡No es ninguna historita! Ella es…

- ¡BASTA! ¡No quiero oírte! ¿Con qué derecho te crees a meterte así en mi vida? ¿Quién te crees que eres para celarme de manera enfermiza? ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie!- se arrepintió de lo que había dicho ni bien cerró la boca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sin poder hacer nada, impotente, contempló como ella salía del cuarto como un bólido, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, desconsolada.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y se quito las gafas, para luego refregarse los ojos con las manos.

- Eres un monstruo, Harry James Potter. Un completo monstruo.

No sabía donde se había encerrado, pues no la había visto en todo el día, y prefería no saberlo. _Sabía_ que debía disculparse con ella, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. ¿Con qué cara iba y le decía que lo que había dicho estaba completamente errado, que ni una de las palabras que habían salido de su boca eran ciertas? Porque si, ella había estado mal, pero eso no quitaba que él la había tratado como un trapo de piso… y que le había mentido. ¿Por qué quien, sino ella, tenía derecho a meterse en su vida, a celarlo, a vigilarlo, a protegerlo? Nadie. Y él le había negado ese derecho… bueno, se lo restablecería en algún momento, más no en _ese_ momento. La ira aún estaba demasiado a flor de piel, y podría volver a surgir en cualquier momento. Eso, sin contar con que ella se hallaba tan dolida que sin lugar a dudas no querría ni verlo. Si, ese no era el momento indicado. Ya arreglaría luego el problema.

No durmieron juntos esa noche, pues ella no apareció en el cuarto que ambos compartían. Harry supuso que Hermione estaría enterada del asunto y que, al menos por esa noche, le había permitido dormir en el sofá. De todos modos, él no pudo dormir aquella noche. No pudo pegar un ojo mientras escuchaba las sollozos provenientes del cuarto contiguo, y cuando ella finalmente dejó de llorar, seguramente compadecida por algún dios indulgente que la impulsó a un sueño tranquilo y sin sueños, él durmió agitadamente, despertándose a intervalos muy cortos y sufriendo horrorosas pesadillas.

Al día siguiente, se despertó tempranísimo, no solo por la mala noche que había pasado, sino también por que deseaba marcharse al trabajo antes de que ella se hubiese despertado, para evitarles a ambos el mal momento de un encuentro casual. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a besarle suavemente el pelo, la frente y las mejillas antes de marcharse, preguntándose si había sido por la ausencia del cálido cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, al que se había acostumbrado tanto que se había descubierto más de una vez abrazado a ella al despertar, que no había podido dormir bien.

Ginny se despertó muy tarde aquel día, pasado el mediodía, con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Se quedó un buen rato recostada en el sofá, fastidiada consigo misma porque le había hecho tanto daño lo que Harry le había dicho el día anterior. Para compensarse a si misma, se levantó, fue a la cocina y se preparó un tardío y suculento almuerzo. Poco después, se descubrió a si misma lavando los platos y haciendo la cama que ella ni siquiera había utilizado la noche anterior, cumpliendo así con dos cosas que Harry siempre le reprochaba que no hiciera, y que ella pasaba olímpicamente por alto. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué estaba tratando inconscientemente de congraciarse con él, cuando era ella la que había resultado herida? Simple. Aunque fuera él el culpable, ella no toleraba estar peleada con él, tenerlo lejos, y necesitaba volver a entablar una buena relación. Y, al mismo tiempo, no podría volver a tolerar otra discusión como esa… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo resolver esa paradoja? Suspirando, Ginny se dispuso a hacer lo que en lo más íntimo deseaba hacer, pero que por orgullo había estado evitando desde el día anterior. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino, garabateó un par de palabras, lo ató a la pata de Hedwig y despachó a la hermosa lechuza con una palmada.

_Hermione,_

_Necesito un consejo. Ven lo antes posible._

_Con amor,_

_Ginny_

A los escasos quince minutos, una silueta femenina apareció en la chimenea.

- Buenas tardes, Ginny- saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un cálido abrazo- ¡Por todos los dioses! Te ves horrible- le dijo con sinceridad, mas sin ánimos de ofenderla.

La pelirroja se ruborizó un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo sé. Y supongo que sabrás también el porque.

- Aja- asintió la castaña, mientras se sentaba en una banco junto al desayunador de la cocina y le señalaba a la Weasley otro enfrentado.

- Bien, y ahora necesitó un consejo, Mione. ¿Cómo hago? ¿Cómo sobrellevo esta convivencia que se nos está volviendo tortuosa a ambos? Porque cada vez que creemos que las cosas van encaminadas por buen camino, ¡bum, sucede una catástrofe que lo arruina todo- explicó Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos- No puedo controlarlo, Herm. Es algo que escapa a mi capacidad.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

- No lo creo, Gin. ¿Sabes? No es tan difícil domar a un hombre. Menos a uno como Harry, que es dócil como un cordero. Me extraña que tu no lo sepas, teniendo seis hermanos.

- ¿A si?- preguntó la pelirroja evidentemente interesada- ¿Y cual es el método?

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente. Hacia tiempo que ardía en deseos de decírselo a Ginny, pero había decidido a esperar a que ella le pidiera ese consejo en particular.

- Es simple, Ginny- comenzó- Para dominar a un hombre, hay que acostumbrarlo a vivir bien, y cuando se porta mal, el castigo consiste en suprimirle los mimos.

Weasley se la quedó mirando, boquiabierta.

- ¿Tu hiciste eso con Ron?- preguntó, incrédula.

Granger se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Al principio, si. Luego, lo tenía tan enamorado que ya no fue necesario. Aunque a veces lo amenazo con que, si no hace las cosas como yo las deseo, puede llegar a perder ciertos… llamémoslos… _privilegios_- la castaña le dirigió un guiño cómplice, mientras la pelirroja se echaba a reír.

- Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que tengo que malcriar a Harry?

- Oh, no. Tampoco los extremos. Sobre todo porque Harry es muy noble, y se sentirá incómodo si de repente le brindas demasiadas atenciones. Además, tampoco tiene que sospechar, pues si no el factor psicológico no haría efecto. Simplemente complácelo aquí y allá con pequeñas cosas que lo hagan feliz, y hazle creer que es una disculpa por lo que sucedió ayer. Lo tendrás como quieras en muy pocos días. Bueno, - la castaña se restregó las manos, como un indicio de que pretendía un rotundo cambio de tema- ya sé que era una perra chupasangre, y que nunca en mi vida me sentí más orgullosa de vos que ayer cuando se lo escupiste en la cara, pero, si podrías haberle hecho algo aún peor, ¿por qué desmemoriaste a la secretaria de Harry?

El moreno llegó ese día temprano del trabajo, y entró a su casa con sumo sigilo, cuidando de que Ginny no estuviese alrededor. Se dirigía silenciosamente a su cuarto para así encerrarse en él y no tener que ver a la pelirroja, pero justo cuando pasaba frente a la puerta de la cocina le llegó desde dentro la voz de su mejor amiga, y la pregunta le resultó tan tentadoramente interesante que no pudo evitar detenerse de manera inconsciente.

- ¿Por qué desmemoriaste a la secretaria de Harry?

Harry estaba seguro de que Hermione lo había visto, pues la castaña estaba enfrentada a la puerta, mientras que la pelirroja estaba de espaldas. Pero, contrariamente a lo que hubiese esperado, Granger le hizo con la cabeza una seña de afirmación casi imperceptible, pero mirándolo directo a los ojos, lo que le quitó al moreno cualquier duda respecto a que hubiese sido un gesto casual. Por si las dudas a Ginny se le ocurriese voltearse, se escondió detrás del marco de la puerta y aguzó bien los oídos.

Ginebra se removió incómoda en su asiento, y suspiró.

- Aunque haya parecido un impulso, Mione,- empezó- no lo fue. Tuve dos motivos de peso. Quizás el menos importante prevaleció en ese momento en mi mente, y me llevó a tomar aquella decisión desesperada y luego aquella acción imprudente, pero la otra también influyo.

- ¿Cuál fue tu primer _leit_ _motiv_, Ginny?- preguntó Hermione, tratando de facilitarle las cosas.

- Celos- fue la respuesta no carente de emoción de Ginebra- Me gustaría poder negarlos, pero no puedo- gruñó- Me daba asco ver como se le insinuaba, como lo miraba. No podía soportar que lo tocara, y que él se dejara tocar por ella. Me hubiera gustado gritarle en la cara que él es mío y solo mío, y aunque lo hice, fue una victoria casi pírrica, carente de emoción. Porque, al decírselo, me di cuenta cuan falso era, cuanta mentira había en lo que decía. Él no es mío, y nunca lo será. Más que su maltrato fue eso lo que me dolió de nuestra discusión de ayer. El darme cuenta de que jamás podré tenerlo.

Hermione se arrodilló a su lado, incapaz de consolarla. La pelirroja ya no lloraba, pero su voz expresaba tanta tristeza que partía el alma.

- Ginny, yo…

- No digas nada, Mione. Ya lo superé- levantó la cabeza de forma altiva, dando a entender que ni siquiera ese sufrimiento podría doblegarla- Además, necesitó que sepas mi segundo motivo.

Harry se dejó caer silenciosamente contra el marco de la puerta. ¿Así que eso pensaba ella? ¿Qué nunca podría tenerlo? ¡Oh, cuan equivocada estaba! ¡Qué poco perceptiva había sido respecto de los sentimientos de él! Y, sin embargo… él no le había dado ninguna esperanza… y con lo de ayer… ¡Estúpido, estúpido Harry! ¿Es qué acaso nunca podía hacer algo bien? De pronto, decidió dejar de insultarse, porque volvía a hacerse oír la voz de la menor Weasley

- Brenda Symphony. ¿Te dice algo ese nombre?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

- Nada, excepto que es la secretaria de Harry.

- ¿Y qué tal si te dijera Nathaniel Symphony?

Granger entrecerró sus ojos castaños, tratando de recordar de donde le sonaba ese nombre que, por otro lado, a Harry no le decía nada. Y, repentinamente, se hizo la luz en la cabeza de Hermione Jane Granger.

- ¡No!- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- Si- le respondió la pelirroja, corroborando su afirmación con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¡No me digas que es la hija del dueño de "El Profeta"!

- O eso, o él ha decidido volver a casarse luego de que enviudó hace años, y optó por una jovencita.

- ¡Oh, Ginny! ¡Eres un sol! ¡No quiero ni pensar en que hubiera sucedido si no hubieras reaccionado tan rápido!

- Yo te lo diré. Los titulares de "El Profeta Matutino" de hoy hubieran sido "Ladina bruja pelirroja mantiene al niño que vivió bajo el efecto permanente de una poción de amor", o… ¡Aún peor! Imagínate: "Depravada bruja mantiene a El Elegido bajo llave para prácticas sexuales sadomasoquistas"… o algo así.

Hermione estaba casi revolcándose de risa.

- Si, algo así.- acordó, pero se puso repentinamente seria- ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Se hubieran ido al caño todos nuestros esfuerzos! La primera impresión es muy difícil de borrar... y "El Profeta" no hubiera permitido tampoco que se borrara fácilmente.

- Si, lo sé. Fue por eso que hice lo que hice- la pelirroja no pudo ocultar una sonrisa triste- Aunque, a ser sincera, el otro motivo tuvo prevalencia.

La castaña no pudo evitarlo y se acercó a su mejor amiga y casi cuñada y la atrapó en un fuerte abrazo. Harry decidió aprovechar ese momento en que Ginny estaba tan distraída para hacer una oportuna aparición.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó, entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa.

- No. Cosas de mujeres- fue la respuesta de Hermione, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El moreno se acercó a ambas mujeres y besó a su mejor amiga en la mejilla, mientras ella lo reconfortaba con otro de sus fuertes abrazos, y le murmuraba al oído un "_No toleraré que vuelvas a lastimarla así, Harry"_, a lo que él le respondió con un "_Tampoco me lo toleraría a mi mismo" _, a lo que Hermione le contestó con una sonrisa de aprobación. Indeciso, Potter se acercó a la pelirroja, no del todo seguro si ella aprobaría que él la saludara con el afecto de siempre. Entonces, ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos grandes y brillantes, y él no pudo contenerse. Agachó la cabeza y la besó en ambas mejillas, sabiendo que era toda la disculpa que podría darle, pues sabía que si comenzaba a hablarle se iría de la lengua y le diría más de lo que le parecía conveniente decirle. Y, al parecer, ella lo comprendió, porque pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y hundió su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras Harry le acariciaba el cabello con ternura.

"_Cuan equivocada estás, Ginny"_ fue lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza a Hermione mientras los observaba.

- Bien chicos, es hora de irme- anunció Hermione, luego de lo que le pareció un tiempo prudente. Ginny y Harry se separaron sobresaltados, pues casi habían olvidado que la morena se hallaba allí.- Hoy me toca hacer la cena, y Ron se pone de _muy_ mal humor si no come a horario.- dijo, más para aliviar la tensión del ambiente que por otra cosa.

Moreno y pelirroja la acompañaron hasta la puerta, pues si no era urgente, Granger prefería caminar a los polvos flu. Se despidieron, y ya estaba Harry a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando Hermione se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se golpeó la frente.

- ¡Como pude olvidarlo!- se reprendió a si misma, aunque ninguno de los presentes llegó verdaderamente a creerle- Arreglé una reunión con la familia Weasley en pleno el viernes… para que les anuncien su noviazgo… de manera _oficial_. ¡Buenas noches, chicos!- y ella misma cerró la puerta.

Harry y Ginny se miraron, incrédulos. Estaban a miércoles.

Harry llegó a su casa el jueves y presintió en el aire que algo no iba a andar bien. No tenía motivos para pensarlo, pues la casa se veía impecable, más ordenada y limpia de lo que nunca había estado desde que Ginny vivía con él. Con algo de desconfianza, Harry asomó su cabeza por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, donde vio a Ginny tarareando una canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth… sonriendo, y preparando lo que a todas luces sería una deliciosa tarta de melaza.

- Gin, princesa- no podía evitarlo; debía llamarla por nombres cariñosos, aunque solo fueran amigos. Ya se había pensado como excusa el decirle que lo hacía para acostumbrarse luego cuando tuvieran público, pero ella nunca se había quejado- ya llegué- anunció.

- ¡Harry!- la sonrisa de ella era resplandeciente- Ve a bañarte y ponte guapo… he preparado una sorpresa para esta noche…- El moreno se dejó empujar hasta la puerta del baño.

- ¡No te tardes!

Harry se dio una rápida ducha. Se moría de hambre, y al parecer Ginny se había esmerado con la cena de esa noche. Se puso un pantalón de vestir negro, que le sentaba como hecho a medida, y quiso ponerse su camisa negra favorita, pero no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado.

- ¿Ginny?- la llamó.

- ¿Mmm?- se escuchó en respuesta desde la cocina.

- ¿Has visto mi camisa negra?

Ella no podría haber aparecido más rápido en la puerta que si hubiera venido volando en una Saeta de Fuego. Estaba muy pálida, y empalidecía cada vez más a medida que él iba respondiendo a las preguntas que ella le iba formulando.

- ¿Tu camisa negra?

- Aja.

- ¿Esa que tiene desgastados los puños y a la que tuve que coserle dos botones el otro día?

- Exactamente

- ¿La que te regalo Hermione para tu cumpleaños hace dos años?

- La misma. ¡Si, Ginny, mi camisa favorita!- asintió él con una sonrisa, divertido.- ¿La has visto?

La cara de la pelirroja no tenía más color que un papel.

- No, no tengo idea- dijo, casi sin voz.

El moreno se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a ponerse una verde esmeralda, mientras la Weasley salía apresuradamente del cuarto.

Ginebra se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón. Había empezado a poner en práctica la técnica de Hermione, y decididamente no había tenido un buen comienzo. Había optado, entre otras cosas, como limpiar y ordenar toda la casa, por organizar la ropa de Harry. Y, como no podía ser de otro modo, había regalado su camisa favorita. Meneó la cabeza. Mal comienzo. Eso no presagiaba una buena noche.

- ¿Comemos?- preguntó Harry al poco rato. Llevaba un par de minutos sentado en el sillón, esperando a que Ginny terminara de arreglarse, y ya estaba algo impaciente.

- En un segundo- le llegó desde el baño la voz de la pelirroja.

Pero, pensó Potter a los pocos minutos, la espera había valido la pena. Ginny se veía sencillamente espectacular en su vestido color cielo, de falda corta y escote generoso; se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo, que caía en cascada sobre su hombro izquierdo. Estaba maquillada deliciosamente y se veía… _apetecible_, no había otra palabra para describirla.

Se puso de pie, meneando la cabeza, mientras ella lo miraba expectante.

- Estás… _hermosa_- fue lo único que él, por fin, atinó a decir.

- Gracias- dijo ella, agachando la cabeza con falsa modestia- Tampoco tu te ves mal. ¿Cenamos?

- Cuando quieras.

Ella había puesto una mesa espléndida. Vino, copas, flores, velas. Todo era perfecto. Él se acercó y le corrió la silla, esperó a que ella se sentara y la volvió a su lugar, antes de sentarse en su propio lugar. La cena estaba realmente exquisita, y la conversación se desarrollaba fluida y sin tensión. Ginebra suspiró, aliviada. Después de todo, ella no había sido buena en Adivinación.

- ¿Sabes que?- comentó Harry, mientras rellenaba ambas copas de vino- Hoy me sucedió algo bien curioso.

Ella lo miró con cejas interrogantes por sobre el borde de su copa.

- Si. Tenían que venir a verme diez Aurores, todos en diferentes horarios. ¡Y ninguno llegó! Luego, cuando estaba a punto de marcharme, llegaron todos al mismo tiempo, todos reclamando por el recordatorio que les había enviado… ¡y alegando que _yo_ había suspendido sus citas! ¿No te parece extraño?

Ginebra se atragantó con el vino que estaba tragando. Otra de las cosas a las que había dedicado su día había sido a organizar la agenda de Harry… de manera indiscriminada, y pondría las manos en el fuego a que ella era la culpable de ese descalabro. No, decididamente, no podía hacer nada bien.

- Mmm…- fue su neutra respuesta a la pregunta de Harry, temiendo delatarse a si misma.

Para escapar de la incómoda situación, se levantó y comenzó a levantar la mesa, pero Harry le arrebató los platos de la mano.

- Nada de eso, preciosa- le dijo con una sonrisa que habría avergonzado al sol- Tu cocinas, yo limpio. No sería justo de otro modo, ¿no te parece?

Ginny se sintió derretir de amor mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla. Se quedó mirando embelesada la puerta por la que él había desaparecido, cuando la voz de él mismo la sacó de sus ensueños.

- Ginny, ¿soy yo o algo está quemándose?

¡La tarta de melaza! Con tanta otra preparación, se la había olvidado en el horno. Corrió apresurada a la cocina, y ni siquiera se molestó en tomar un repasador, sin que le preocupara el quemarse, tan desesperada estaba por intentar recuperar al menos algo de lo que habría sido una espléndida tarta de melaza.

Nada. Eso fue lo que Ginebra rescató del horno. Nada, exceptuando un mustio resto carbonizado. Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin poder contenerse, la pelirroja estalló en llanto.

- Ya, ya, pequeña- trató de consolarla Harry, sentándola en el sillón y acunándola entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebe- No es nada. Puede sucederle a cualquiera.

- ¡No..no..no es eso!- intentó decir Weasley entre hipidos.

- ¿Y qué puede ser tan grave para hacerte llorar así?- la interrogó con dulzura él, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano y con la otra la mantenía firmemente recostada contra su pecho.

- ¡Yo…yo…yo…yo regalé tu camisa! ¡Y fui yo quien desarregló tus horarios!- confesó ella al fin.

Él se puso rígido, pero no dijo nada.

- ¡Soy un desastre!- continuó ella entre sollozos- ¡Intento hacer las cosas bien y nada me sale bien! ¡Te compadezco por vivir conmigo, Harry! ¡No sé como me soportas! Y en cuanto a nuestra relación… ¡pues bien, creo que Dumbledore se equivocó de lleno conmigo! ¡Lo único que conseguiré será arruinártelo todo!

Él la silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso- le dijo con voz firme- Sos lo más bonito que me dio la vida, Ginny, y no toleraría hacer esto con nadie más que contigo. Y, más allá de eso, creo que Dumbledore no pudo elegirme una compañera mejor. ¡Piensa! El primer riesgo de fracasar que sufrió nuestra misión fue salvado solo gracias a ti y a tu mente agilísima. Y, en cuanto a nuestra convivencia…- Harry respiró profundo. Esa idea llevaba varios días formándose en su mente, pero aún no se había atrevido ni siquiera a sugerirla. Pero ahora, pensó, era el momento. Ahora o nunca.-bien, fue una experiencia tan placentera que… estoy pensando en pedir una prórroga… por tiempo indeterminado.

Ella lo miró, boquiabierta.

- Harry, ¿estás queriendo decir exactamente lo que yo pienso que estás queriendo decir?

Él sonrió.

- No lo sé, Gin. Te lo diré bien claro. Ginebra Molly Weasley, ¿deseas quedarte a vivir conmigo aquí, en mi casa, por tiempo indefinido y fuera de las presiones y los ardides de Ron y/o Hermione?

Ginny le sonrió de vuelta, radiante.

- ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Si! ¡Claro que quiero!

- Eso supuse- murmuró él con voz suave.

Se quedaron así, uno contra el otro, durante muchos minutos. Él le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura, y ella tenía los ojos cerrados, enajenada, mientras escuchaba el latir del corazón de él.

- Harry…- dijo, rompiendo el silencio de repente y aún no creyéndose a si misma capaz de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- ¿Si, Gin?

- ¿Sos consciente de que mañana deberemos hacernos pasar por novios verdaderos, pues esta vez no puede haber ninguna falla, frente a catorce personas que no nos quitaran los ojos de encima- él asintió con la cabeza- y que ni siquiera nos hemos besado?

Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró intensamente por unos segundos.

- Tienes razón- asintió por fin, muy serio- Pero eso puede solucionarse muy fácil.

Sin otro aviso que este, él agachó la cabeza y la beso, tomándola por sorpresa, pues aunque ella había hecho la insinuación, no se esperaba esa reacción. A decir verdad, no estaba muy segura sobre que era lo que esperaba.

Él la besó con delicadeza y ternura primero, recorriendo sus labios con suavidad, ante la nula respuesta de ella, aún sorprendida. Evidentemente, _sabía_ lo que estaba haciendo, pero Ginny no quería saber como lo había aprendido, solo cerró los ojos y dejó que él la guiara. Luego del minuto que él tardó en aprenderse de memoria sus labios, amago a retirarse con sutiliza, pero ella, que no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan fácilmente, los entreabrió apenas, y ese fue todo el permiso que él necesitaba. La besó, y ella lo besó de vuelta. Sintió el contacto frío de los dientes de él contra los de ella, única cosa sólida que la unía a la realidad, y se negó a dejarlo ir tan pronto, pues ninguno de los dos sabía cuando se repetiría ese contacto sublime. Se alejaron poco a poco, reacios los dos a abandonar la cálida morada de la boca del otro. Se quedaron frente contra frente, respirando agitados, chocándose sus narices, y él no pudo resistirse y la besó otra vez. Esta vez un beso fuerte, apasionado, mientras presionaba su lengua contra la de ella. Y luego si, se separaron lo suficiente como para poder mirarse a los ojos.

- Bueno…- dijo Harry, agitado, porque pensó que debería decir algo- Un problema menos, supongo.

Ella le respondió con un beso dulce, suave, casi casto comparado con el anterior.

- Ginny- dijo él entre sus labios, entre beso y beso, entre suspiro y suspiro- Ginny, ya es hora de acostarnos.

Ella se alejó, disgustada.

- Le quitas toda la diversión al asunto, ¿sabes?

Él sonrió. Se acercó a ella y le depositó un beso en la mejilla. La magia se había roto. Volvían a ser solo amigos.

Y, aquella noche, él no pudo negar que su teoría era cierta y que, ahora que volvía a dormir acurrucado contra el cálido cuerpo de ella, volvía a dormir plácidamente. Y, entre pensamiento y pensamiento, acerca del sabor dulce o la suavidad de los labios de ella, Harry se fue quedando dormido.

Y, aquella noche, mientras sentía él cuerpo de él acomodarse junto al de ella en posición de cucharita, ella no pudo evitar dormirse con una sonrisa en los labios, entre un pensamiento de "¡No puedo creer que besé a Harry Potter!" y otro acerca de lo deliciosos que eran sus besos.

Definitivamente, Ginebra Weasley nunca sería buena en Adivinación.

Pues me da igual si existe un hechizo de separación o algo parecido, pues acabo de inventarme uno. Suena poco impresionante, pero _es_ latín. Quería cambiarle la o del final por una a y hacerlo imperativo ("Sepárate" en lugar de "separar"), pero quedaba horroroso, y si nuestra amada Rowling usa siempre infinitivos (¿por qué será?), infinitivo quedará.

No es una mala teoría, después de todo. Eliza Sommers, a quien previamente se la había explicado su tía Miss Rose Sommers, se la explica a su luego marido Tao´Chien en el libro "_Hija de la Fortuna",_ de la brillante escritora chilena Isabel Allende.

Un adjetivo que se utiliza casi únicamente con palabras como batalla, guerra, victoria, triunfo, etc. Hace referencia a un éxito que se ha obtenido a costa de grandes sacrificios. Viene de _Pirro_, antiguo rey de Macedonia y Epiro que intentó conquistar parte de Italia y que, en su lucha con Roma obtuvo victorias solo a costa de grandes pérdidas.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Les he mencionada (si, les estoy hablando a ustedes, los que están leyendo el fic, no se hagan los desentendidos) que los amo y los odio a la vez? Porque no puedo evitar amarlos, con los hermosos reviews que me dejan, pero no puedo evitar odiarlos cuando me obligan a cometer un crimen tan atroz como escribir capítulos tan largos… ¡y tan rápido! (quiero que sepan que suelo ser muy lenta para publicar)! Así que, por favor, ¡no pierdan la costumbre!.

Sé que no se pueden contestar los reviews, pero, Deina, aún espero el e-mail que me prometiste, y, Thiago, ¡quiero otra traducción de "Un asunto de Circunstancia"! ¡Lo leí en inglés, pero no es lo mismo!

Bueno, hermosa gente, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y (¿por qué no?) particularmente ese(esos) beso(s), y que dejen muchos reviews!

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían**

**Estrella **


	5. NOTA

A mis bienamados lectores: 

Si, aunque ustedes no lo crena, estoy viva. No tengo palabras para disculparme. No tendría sentido, tampoco, porque el daño ya está hecho.No les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pero quiero que sepan y tengan MUY en cuenta que esta historia **NO ESTÁ ABANDONADA**. El quinto capítulo est en el disco rígido... de mi anterior computadora, y por eso se sobreentiende: en un cajón de mi escritorio. Por ahora, irrecuperable (hasta que alguien se digne a instalarme el disco rígido viejo en la nueva compu...) y, sinceramente, no tengo la fuerza, el tiempo, la memoria ni la imaginación necesarios para volver a escribirlo. Lo tendrán algún día, pero por ahora no puedo decirles cuando. Lo siento muchísimo, pero dejen un rinconcito de su mente disponible para "Marketing".

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, sonrian**

Estrella


End file.
